NFL Rush Zone: Power Struggle
by Nobel Six
Summary: After Joseph's heroic sacrifice against Endgame, the Guardians still remain divided. With only three of the original team left, the time has come to recruit a new team, but with a very dangerous, yet surprising new threat on the horizon, Ish, Ash and Tua will have to teach the new Guardians all they know, if they are to stand a chance...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back my loyal friends, I promised I'd be back shortly, Time to introduce the first new Guardian, I hope y'all enjoy it.**

"Come on, get up!" the school bully Jacoby snarled as his victim, a fifth grader.

"Please, just leave me alone." the younger kid begged his attacker.

"You should have thought of the consequences of our actions." Jacoby laughed as he hoisted the younger kid up by his shirt collar.

"Hey!" Jacoby heard a voice call out from behind him, and he didn't bother to turn around. "I'm talking to you!" the same voice called out as Jacoby felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and yank him away from the younger student.

"Beat it" Jacoby snarled as he whipped around like an injured snake and delivered a mean right rook to the face of the kid who had grabbed him, drawing a blood flow from the kids right nostril.

"That all you got?" the kid laughed as he wiped away the blood, and Jacoby was no able to see who this kid was.

"Dean, of course!" Jacoby hissed as he balled his hands into fists. "Dean you really want to go through this again?" Jacoby asked in a mocking tone, as he remembered beating Dean in a fight two months ago.

"You had help then, but not this time!" Dean snarled as he cracked his knuckles and flexed his shoulders, and made a 'come get it' hand gesture.\

"Your dead!" Jacoby laughed as he charged at Dean, only for the young man to step out of the way, and due to his momentum, Jacoby ran head first into a metal locker, where his head connected with a loud bang.

"If your lucky you'll only have a headache." Dean said with a serious expression on his face. The crowd that had gathered in the hallway was in stunned silence, for rarely did anyone stand up to Jacoby.

Much to everyone's surprise Jacoby rose from his injured state and threw another right hook at Dean, who dodged to the side of the attack, and countered with a left hook, which struck Dean in his already injured nose, and a long sickening crack could be heard as Jacoby screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his broken nose.

"What is going on here?" a teacher asked as he approached the group of kids who had gathered. Upon getting through the crowd he spotted Jacoby writhing on the ground, clutching his broken nose, and upon spotting Dean, the teacher let out a sigh.

"Dean and Jacoby, how am I not surprised?" the teacher said with a sigh as he hoisted Jacoby up, and also grabbed Deans arm, and began yanking them towards the principles office.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to suspend you both for a week." the principle, Mr. Sullivan said with a sigh.

Dean was silent, there was no point in opening his mouth, or risk more trouble.

"I'm sorry Dean." Mr. Sullivan said in a sincere tone. "I respect that you stood up for him, but you know the schools code about fighting." Mr. Sullivan said as he stood up from his office chair, and walked to the door and opened it, allowing Dean to leave the office.

"Can't believe this." Dean muttered under his breath as he made his way towards his locker to grab his things, so he could make the short walk home. With a sigh he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and sent a text message to his father, explaining what had happened.

"You did good back there." Dean head an unfamiliar voice call out to him, and upon turning around he saw an African-American kid wearing a blue shirt with yellow lightning bolts on the shoulders.

"I got a lot of respect for someone who's willing to stand up to bullies, especially Jacoby." the kid said with big smile on his face.

"You are?" Dean asked in a skeptical tone.

"Ish Taylor." Ish said with a smile on his face as he held out a right hand for a hand-shake, which Dean shook.

"Anyways," Ish began "I saw the whole thing, and I'm impressed." Ish informed Dean.

"Well, at least someone is." Dean said with a heavy sigh as he closed his locker and turned to leave.

"Hey Dean, I couldn't help but notice the Lions banner in your locker." Ish said as Dean once again turned to face him.

"Yea, what about it?" he asked.

"My mom happens to work at the Hall of Fame." Ish began, and it was clear he had hooked Dean's attention. "Would you like to see the bust of Barry Sanders?" Ish asked.

"Sure." Dean said with a giddy tone.

"Excellent, my mom is outside waiting for me, I'll make sure you get a VIP tour." Ish said with a big smile on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked his new acquaintance.

"Cant a guy be nice?" Ish answered.

"Fair enough." Dean said as she followed Ish out to his mothers car, and soon they where on their way.

* * *

"Dude this is amazing." Dean said in a giddy tone as he looked over the bust of Barry Sanders.

"It is isn't it?" Ish asked as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Trust me, it never gets old." Ish said as he as well looked at the legendary running backs bust.

"I've always wanted to visit this place, never got a chance though." Dean said in a still excited tone.

"You wan to see something really cool?" Ish asked.

"Lead the way." Dean said, as Ish lead him to a hallway that had a giant mirror. "This is the really cool thing you wanted to show me?" Dean asked as he looked over his reflection.

"Nope, that's on the other side." Ish said with a smile as he raised his left wrist and Dean spotted a weird looking device on his wrist and a small white beam emanated from the device and it reached the mirror, and the mirror appeared to get all wiggly and squishy, and Ish walked though it, leaving a stunned Dean behind.

"You coming Dean?" Ish asked from the other side, and with a gulp, Dean stepped through the mirror, and was met with a very unusual sight.

Dean now found himself inside a rather large room, with a large blue glow keeping the room lit, and a giant blue floating head on top of a weird device.

"OK, what is going on?" Dean asked as he slowly started walking backwards.

"There is no need to be frighted Dean." the giant head said in a clam tone, "I am RZ 6.0, artificial inelegance of the highest order, proprietor of this Hall Of Knowledge, and keeper of all things NFL." RZ said, and that made Deans mouth drop open an wave like a flag.

"That explains that." Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Dean, you have been chosen–" RZ began before he was interrupted by Dean.

"Chosen for what?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

"You have been chosen to be the next Guardian–" RZ began.

"Guardian!" Dean said in a shocked tone. "I'm no Guardian, this must be a mistake or a trick." Dean said as he began looking around for a hidden camera.

"Believe me, I was the same way." Ish said with a small gentle laugh.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Ish yelled as he raised his left wrist, and in moments his clothing was replaced with his Guardian armor, and that made Dean's mouth open ever wider.

"This can't be happening." Dean whispered as he dropped to his knees in shock.

"I can assure you what you are seeing is very real." RZ said with a big smile on his face. "Like I said Dean, you have been chosen as the newest Guardian ." RZ said slowly as he let Dean take it all in. "You are not the first, you will also not be the last." he informed the young man who continued to stay on his knees.

"Why me?" Den asked after a moment of silence.

"That's for you to discover, like every Guardian before you." RZ said as Ish walked up to the weird device and took something off the top of it, and walked up to Dean.

"Dean, it is time for you to join our ranks." RZ said as Ish handed Dean his NFL-R, which Dean took and slipped it unto his lft wrist like how he had seen Ish's.

"This is just unreal." Dean said as he finally got back to his feet. "How do I do what you did?" he asked Ish.

"Shout 'Enter the Rush Zone' into your NFL-R." Ish instructed, which made Dean nod his head.

"Enter the Rush Zone." he shouted as his NFL-R's armor replaced his clothing with his armor, which was dark blue and white, and he gazed at Ish from behind a white visor.

"This I like." Dean said once again in a very giddy tone as he began looking over his armor.

"There will be time for you to practice in the coming weeks." RZ informed the rookie. "It will take hard work to earn your shield coin–" RZ was interrupted again.

"I'll do what it takes." Dean said in a determined tone.

"Excellent, welcome to the team rookie." Ish said as he patted Dean on his shoulder, and began walking him towards the simulation room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank my good friend The Story's Shadow for writing part of this chapter, thank you my good friend.**

"RZ, are you sure this is the right recruit?" Ash whispered through the communication app of her NFL-R.

"Affirmative." RZ informed the Red Headed Guardian. "Layla Willis, age thirteen." RZ informed the second in command Guardian, as she was following the African-American girl by a small distance.

"I'm not sure she's Guardian material as I've been watching her." Ash whispered with a heavy sigh.

"What makes you doubt her?" RZ questioned the female Guardian.

"I just saw her walk into a restaurant and then come running out with a box of food–" she was interrupted by her leader.

'Your suggesting she stole it?" he asked her.

"That's the most logical answer." Ash whispered as she kept her distance from Layla. "Guardians don't steal RZ, we have to be positive role models." Ash continued to whisper as Layla stopped for a moment and looked both ways before crossing a non-busy street, and Ash proceeded to follow to her, making sure to keep her distance.

"I've got nothing on file about her being a thief–" RZ began.

"This might be the first time she's done it." Ash concluded as Layla suddenly turned around and spotted Ash, and took off running.

"Crap!" Ash muttered as she had no choice but to start running after Layla. "I might be fast RZ, but I'm starting to lose her." Ash informed her leader as after a few minutes of sprinting after her, Ash stopped and put her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

"I've lost her." Ash said in between heavy breaths.

"I've got a lock on her cell-phone, I'll give you instructions." RZ said as Ash nodded her head, and began listening to her leaders instructions.

* * *

"You sure this is the place?" Ash asked as she could be found standing outside a small food pantry, after having followed RZ's instructions.

"Affirmative, her phone signal is inside the food pantry." RZ said, and with a sigh Ash walked into the food bank, and began looking around for Layla. After a few minutes of looking around she found Layla, and what she saw surprised her.

"I think I now know why she stole that food." Ash informed her leader.

"Do tell." RZ said simply.

"I think she was giving it to these less fortunate souls." Ash said as she observed Layla serving plates of food to many less fortunate individuals.

"As wrong as it is to steal, at least it was for a good cause." Ash mused as she took a spot in the corner and continued to watch the African-American girl.

* * *

Roughly an hour later Layla finished serving her last meal of the day, grabbed her backpack in the corner and headed out.

"Hey, you." Layla heard and unfamiliar voice call out to her, and upon turning around she saw the red-headed girl who had been following her earlier.

"What do you want?" Layla asked as she stood firm yet recognized a way out, preparing to either fight or run.

"I saw you steal the food from the restaurant." the girl said as she folded her arms, a serious expression on her face.

Layla doesn't say a word, she just narrows her eyes.

"I'm sure you know it's wrong to steal." the girl said as she took a step closer.

"Is it so wrong if it's going to a good cause?" Layla said as she prepared to run. "These people needed this food, and the restaurant was going to just throw it out." Layla argued in a persistent tone.

"So, they have the right to do with the food as they want." the girl argued as she folded her arms.

"They should give it to people who need it." Layla continued to argue.

"I do community service work myself." the girl said with a heavy sigh. "There are a lot of generous people out there, but granted some are not." she conceded the point.

"If you've been raised the way I have." Layla said in a dark tone as she looked down at her feet. "You'd learn some things are not so black and white." Layla said in that same dark tone.

"Stealing is wrong." the girl said with a heavy sigh. "But at the same time, I can understand why you did it." the girl said with a big smile, and that made Layla raise an eyebrow which also retracted any thoughts of running or fighting.

"Sounds like someone who has never struggled for basic needs. People in our condition aren't able to exactly pay for food. Those in our situation have and do things that are questionable, but they are don to survive." Layla said with a grim expression.

"I don't know about that," the girl said with a serious tone, "I've dealt with loss, I've lost...important...parts of my life."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you shouldn't judge so quickly." Layla said.

"Perhaps, but this is something I believe in firmly." Ash replied.

"And I have my own belief of this. Different lives can lead to clashes like this." Layla grunted.

"True enough. I can't imagine what you've gone through." Ash sighed.

"The feeling is mutual. Well if we're done with this, I gotta get back to...my home." Layla sighed.

"Hey before you go, I'd like to make you an offer, names Ash by the way." Ash said as she now had Layla's attention.

"Do you know about the Guardians?" Ash asked Layla.

"Who doesn't at our age? What about them" Layla answered, suspicion in her voice.

"How'd you like to be one?" Ash asked bluntly.

"Me? A Guardian? Yeah right. I thought they didn't deal with 'criminals'." Layla grunted in response, even more suspicious.

"That was...rushed of me...you know my beliefs, though I now see why you did it. And why so certain of your position, there are things I did before I wasn't proud of. Look at me now." Ash said as she looked around and made sure they where alone.

"What does that mean?" Layla asked, as Ash raised her NFL-R.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" she shouted as her clothing was replaced with her Guardian armor, and Layla stood there in a stunned silence.

"You... you're a Guardian?" Layla asked, eyes wide.

"I am, the second Guardian to be exact." Ash said as she and Layla continued to stand on the sidewalk. "Layla Willis, you have been chosen, it's time for you to join our ranks if you accept." Ash offered a hand to Layla, and after a few seconds of awkward silence, Layla shook it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to once again thank The Story's Shadow for helping write and edit this chapter, thank you my good friend.**

"RZ, remind me why Ish recruited Dean, and yet I'm the one doing most of the recruiting?" Ash asked through her NFL-R as she walked down the sidewalk towards the football field, her goal was to find the next recruit, Amara Vega.

"Ish and Tua are needed to help train these rookie Guardians." RZ informed the red-headed Guardian. "Plus it's a lot less threatening if a woman approaches someone in public, no offense." RZ said quickly.

"None taken, and point taken." Ash said simply as she rounded a turn and found herself approaching the local football field, and what she was surprised her. She saw a Hispanic girl with tanned skin, long dark hair and green eyes running between some dummies.

"How is she that agile?" Ash asked out-loud as she walked unto the field, and started walking towards Amara.

The girl suddenly slammed into one of the dummies, taking it down instantly. The tackle was sudden and was quite impressive to Ash.

"Whoa, never seen a tackle like that before. She's a Linebacker?" Ash gasped.

"Excuse me!" Amara shouted as she raced through the gap between dummies and dodged around her.

"Nice juke." Ash said.

Amara took a water-bottle out of the back pocket of her pants and took a long drink.

"That's some impressive running and tackling. How do you do that?" Ash asked.

"Dealing with boys in the neighborhood." Amara said as she took another drink.

"Nice." Ash said with a big smile.

"Thanks." Amara answered with a grin as she pocketed her water-bottle and began walking back to her position and prepared to run through the dummies a few more times.

"Your fast, what position and team do you play for?" Ash asked.

"I'm a linebacker, and I played for the Bearcats." Amara said in a bitter tone, which Ash picked up on.

"You said you played, what happened?" Ash asked.

"I got cut from the team after getting two of my teammates into a fight–"

"How'd you mange to do that?" Ash questioned.

"Long story short, they where picking on me and I managed to get them to fight themselves." Amara said with a sly smile, and that made Ash smile as well.

"I don't think we've been introduced, what's your name?" Amara asked.

"Ash." Ash answered simply.

"Short for Ashely." Layla said.

"Yup, but truth be told I prefer Ash." Ash said with a smile as she removed a strand of red hair from her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Ash, you play football?" Amara asked her new friend.

"I'm a kicker." Ash answered simply.

"That's a hard position to play, there's a lot of pressure on you every time you take the field." Amara said with a smile.

"I could say the same for you, being a linebacker and all. Some strong guys play that position." Ash replied with her own smile.

"Anything they can do, I can do better" Amara replied.

"I hear that." Ash said with a laugh.

That earned a big smile from Amara.

"Were you good on the Bearcats?" Ash asked Amara after they had composed themselves.

"Let's just say the boys on many of the teams, including the Bearcats, didn't like to talk about what I could do.." Amara said proudly.

"I play for the Bulldogs myself, I could possibly get you on the team." Ash said slyly.

"I would love to play again," Amara said, "do you think you honestly get me on the team?" she asked.

"I could talk to coach Jones." Ash said with a big smile, as she held out her fist for a fist bump, which Amara bumped.

"Awesome, I'd be in your debt if you could swing that." Amara said with a big smile.

"You wouldn't be in my debt, I'd just be helping a friend." Ash said as she stood up and began stretching her legs, Amara following suit.

"On an unrelated note, I'd like to offer you a–" Ash was unable to finish due to Amara raising a single finger to her lips to silence her.

"You want me to be a Guardian?" Amara asked with a big smile, and needless to say, Ash was stunned.

"How did you?" Ash began.

"I'll keep that my secret." Amara said in a friendly tone as she and Ash turned to leave the football field, deep in conversation.

* * *

"Welcome Amara Vega." RZ greeted Amara as she entered the HOK.

"You are?" Amara asked in a friendly tone.

"RZ." RZ answered simply as Amara and Ash walked deeper into the HOK.

"RZ, why did you choose me?" Amara asked in a serious tone.

"That's for you to discover, like every Guardian before you." RZ answered simply.

"What number am I?" Amara asked.

"You are the tenth Guardian, but you will not be the last." RZ said simply, and that earned a head nod from Amara.

"Why am I chosen if there are already nine Guardians?" Amara asked.

"There aren't nine of us anymore." Ash said sadly in a pained tone, and Amara decided not to press.

"So there is our number ten." a new voice called out, and upon turning around, Amara saw an African-American kid about her age enter the room.

"Names Ish." Ish said before Amara could ask.

"What number are you?" Amara asked.

"I was the first." Ish answered, and that earned a head nod from Amara.

"What's your favorite team, Amara?" Ish asked the rookie Guardian.

"Jacksonville Jaguars." Amara said proudly with a big smile on her face.

"Good pick." Ish and Ash said at the same time, as Ash pulled out an NFL-R from her pocket and slipped it unto Amara's left wrist.

"I know what to do." Amara said and that surprised everyone. "Enter the Rush Zone!" Amara shouted as he clothes where replaced with her black and teal Guardian armor, and she looked at her friends from behind a golden visor.

"Welcome to the team, Amara Vega." Ish said as he patted her on her shoulder, and even though they couldn't see it, Amara had a big smile on her face, and a twinkle in her green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks goes to The Story's Shadow for helping write and edit this chapter.**

"You sure this is the place RZ?" Ish asked as he stood outside a multi-story orphanage on the other side of Canton.

"Affirmative." RZ informed the lead Guardian. "This is in fact Hunters location." Ish was informed.

"Surprised to see an orphanage as the home of the tenth Guardian." Ish said with a sigh and a deep inhale as he entered the orphanage.

"Excuse me, who are you?" an elderly woman from behind the reception desk asked Ish as he approached.

"I'm looking for Hunter." Ish said with a smile on his face.

"Let me see." the woman said as she typed on the keyboard of her computer. "There are several Hunters here, which Hunter are you looking for." she asked Ish.

"I'm looking for Hunter Upshaw." Ish said as he remembered the recruits last name, but just barely.

"Ah, let me see." she said as she typed in commands unto her computer. "He's on the third floor, room 27." she said as she looked up from her keyboard as Ish started to walk to the staircase.

"Thanks for your help." Ish said with a smile as he stopped briefly to thank the elderly receptionist.

"Hold on a second." the receptionist said as soon as Ish had put a single foot on the first stair. "How do you know Hunter, and what do you want to do with him?" she asked Ish.

"I'm here to offer him a job." Ish answered honestly, and it was obvious that the receptionist was not satisfied with the answer.

"A job at your age, I doubt that." she said in a 'mater of fact' tone.

"It's community work." Ish answered, and in a way he was telling the truth.

"Very well." she answered simply, and with a head nod Ish walked up the stairs and soon found himself upon the third floor.

He began looking down the hall and eventually spotted room 27, and started making his way towards the wooden door that blocked the room from view.

"Move aside!" a voice called out from behind Ish as he suddenly found himself on the ground, the result of him pushed rather roughly to the hard-wood floor. Ish groaned in pain as the impact with the floor took him off guard while causing enough amount of pain with the fall. He grunted as he got on his feet, eyes narrowed in anger yet unfocused from being dizzy. He saw who the voice came from: an older boy and much being than Ish standing at a door and forcing it open.

"Yo Hunter, show yourself!" the kid snarled as Hunter came into view. Hunter had tanned skin, amber eyes, and sort brown hair, and a snarl on his face upon seeing the kid who had kicked his door open.

"What do you want Duncan?" Hunter snarled.

"Where's my money?" Duncan snarled as he held out his left hand.

"I don't owe you crap!" Hunter snarled right back.

"I've left you alone for a week, where's the money you owe for that?" Duncan asked with a sneer that Ish couldn't see.

"Grow up Duncan, we don't owe you money." Hunter continued to snarl. "Now get out!" he hissed as he pointed a finger at his busted in door. But this his surprise Duncan grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled Hunter forward and slammed him to the ground, and pinned him.

"I'm only going to ask once more." Duncan snarled as he kept Hunter pinned. "Where's my money?" he laughed.

"Leave him alone!" Ish hissed as he raised his fists.

"It's alright, I got this!" Hunter hissed as he managed to free one of his arms and jam his thumb into Duncan's left eye, which made Duncan scream and release Hunter, who quickly rolled into a fighting stance and proceeded to kick Duncan in the crotch, and Duncan went down like a sack of bricks, and it seemed like the fight was over, but in reality it was just beginning.

After some rolling on the ground and groaning, Duncan felt a surge of adrenaline (with some skyrocketing anger) and tackled Hunter to the ground again, and began punching his face relentlessly, and it seemed like Hunter wouldn't be able to get back up. But Hunter swung so hard at Duncan, that blood went flying and he fell to the ground, blood gushing from his nostrils. Duncan got up again, as did Hunter. Ish's eyes went wide as he saw Hunter pummel Duncan with several swift yet vicious blows to his torso. Duncan hit the floor again, grunting in pain.

Suddenly a man ran up the stairs and entered the room.

"What is going on here?" he demanded of Hunter and Duncan.

"He attacked me for no reason." Duncan spat.

"That's a lie, you attacked him demanding money!" Ish snarled, and that earned a death glare from Duncan, and a head nod from the man.

"Thanks kid." the man said as he grabbed Duncan and began dragging him towards the stairs.

"I'll get you as soon as you go to sleep!" Duncan snarled.

"I don't live here you idiot." Ish said with a snarl, and that once again earned a snarl from Duncan as he was dragged down the stairs and out of sight.

"What was his problem?" Ish asked as he and Hunter where left alone.

"He's a typical j***, always hurting people to make himself feel better." Hunter sighed as he walked back into his room, Ish following suit.

"I'm impressed. You seem to deal with this often yet don't back down." Ish said with a smile, and that earned one from Hunter.

"Uh, thanks...uh...I didn't catch your name." Hunter said in an embarrassed tone.

"Ish, Ish Taylor." Ish said with a smile as he held out his right hand for a handshake, which Hunter shook.

"You new here Ish?" Hunter asked.

"Actually I don't live here, I came to offer you a job." Ish said, and it was clear he had Hunters attention.

"What kind of job." he asked Ish.

"Take a walk with me..." Ish said as he left the room, Hunter following suit.

* * *

They walked for a bit and Ish gave Hunter his reason for being there.

"Let me get this straight, you're a Guardian?" Hunter asked in a skeptical tone.

"That's right." Ish said with a smile.

Ish led Hunter to a secluded spot in an alley.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Ish proclaimed instigated the transformation.

Ish stood in his Guardian armor.

"Whoa...I...never thought...wait...why me? Why some orphan kid? A nobody? I've lived on these streets longer than I can remember. Wouldn't you want someone...I don't know...different?" Hunter grunted in suspicion and caution.

"I saw what you did, what you can do. A kid like you, who's unafraid to defend himself in a rough spot in special. There are a lot of people like you out there...and with the enemies the Guardians have been fighting...those people can and will get hurt if someone doesn't fight back. What do you say?" Ish replied.

Hunter was silent for a minute or so, contemplating. He looked at Ish and nodded. Ish smiled and nodded back.

 **So The Story's Shadow created Layla, Amara, Dean and Hunter, thank you for your characters my good friend, I hope I write them well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank my Girlfriend AliE96 for allowing me to use her OC. Thanks Angel.**

"A Guardian recruit who plays football and volleyball, thought I'd seen it all." Ash laughed under her breath as she approached the local volleyball court.

"A lot of football players are good at more than just football." RZ informed Ash over her NFL-R. "Other sports can help you stay in top physical condition." he informed his number two Guardian.

"Tell me about Kristie Foy." Ash requested, as she didn't have a file on hand.

"Age 12, she's a kicker for the Rattlers across town–" RZ was cut off by Ash.

"I didn't mean football stats, I meant for you to tell me about her personally, not just football." Ash corrected herself.

"Kristie Foy is the youngest of her family, she's got two older sisters." RZ started as he let Ash process the information. "Apparently her file says she loves music, both playing and listening to it." RZ said, and that earned a laugh from Ash, but it was a friendly laugh.

"So we will have an artist on our unit, that's unique." Ash mused as she took a seat on a bench next to the volleyball pit and began looking at Kristie. She had slightly tanned skin, long dark hair that almost looked black, and she seemed to be dominating the game of volleyball. Ash couldn't help but stare as Kristie slammed home a perfect spike that threaded the needle between the other two players, and she pumped her fist in celebration.

'I think I'll wait till she's done, might as well enjoy the show.' Ash mused as she folded her legs and kept watching the volleyball game.

Approximately half an hour later, the match concluded with Kristie's team emerging victorious as they met on opposite sides of the net, and shook hands by reaching under the net, and all four girls started to go their separate ways, Kristie reaching into her pocket and was about to plug ear-buds into her ears.

"You looked good out there." Ash said as she walked up behind the girl whom she hoped to recruit.

"You are?" Kristie asked without turning around.

"Ash, Ashley Reynolds." Ash said as Kristie turned around to face her, a grin on her face.

"I'll let you know Ash, that was not my best game." Kristie said with a small laugh.

"How so, you scored at least half of your 25 points." Ash was confused as to why it wasn't a good game.

"I missed some shots, and missed some blocks, that gave up points." Kristie said with a grimace that replaced the grin.

"We all mess up, but you didn't give up, that's what counts." Ash said as she placed a hand on Kristie's shoulder, which Kristie didn't shake off.

"That might be true, but I also missed the game tying kick last week against the Pioneers." Kristie said with a grim expression still on her face.

"I'm a kicker as well–" Ash was cut off by Kristie.

"You play football as well?" she asked the red-headed Guardian.

"Yep, I'm starting kicker for the Bulldogs." Ash said with a big smile on her face, and that earned one from Kristie.

"Another girl kicker, glad to know I'm not the only one locally." the dark haired girl said with a big smile.

"I'm sure neither of us where the first, but I'm also sure neither of us will be the least." Ash said, and that earned a chuckle from Kristie.

"You come out here just to give influential words?" Kristie asked in a joking tone.

"Nope, I'm hear to offer you a position–" Ash was unable to finish.

"I don't want to be a Bulldog, I'm loyal to the Rattlers." Kristie said in a determined tone.

"Let me rephrase my statement." Ash said as she made sure she and Kristie where alone. "I'm here to offer you a job." Ash said.

"A job, isn't child labor illegal, I'm only 12 after all." Kristie joked.

"Not that kind of job." Ash began as she raised her NFL-R. "Enter the Rush Zone!" she shouted as her armor materialized around her, turning her into a Guardian, and Kristie's mouth was hanging open, waving like a flag in the cool Canton breeze.

"You... you're a Guardian?" Kristie asked in a shocked tone.

"Yep, call-sign PK2." Ash said with a smile underneath her grey visor.

"Is that the job your going to offer me?" Kristie couldn't finish due to shock.

"That's right." Ash said as she folded her arms across her chest. "Kristie Foy, you have been chosen to join our ranks, to become a Guardian." Ash said in a calm tone, as Kristie finally composed herself.

"Why me?" she whispered.

"That's for you to discover, like every Guardian before you." Ash said as she powered down, and offered Kristie a hand for a handshake, which Kristie shook, and began following Ash, both of them in deep conversation.

* * *

"Welcome Kristie Foy." RZ welcome the rookie Guardian as they entered the HOK.

"You muse be RZ, Ash told me about you." Kristie said with a big smile

"Ash did a great job." RZ congratulated the red-headed Guardian, as Ash pulled an NFL-R out of her back pocket, and handed it to Kristie.

"You know what to do?" Ash asked with a big smile.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Kristie shouted as her armor morphed around her, covering her in white and blue armor, and she looked at Ash from behind a white visor. "This is so cool." Kristie said in a giddy tone.

"Looks like we have a Dallas Cowboys fan on the team." Ash mused, and that made Kristie look at Ash.

"How'd you know?" she asked her leader.

"You told me, remember on the way here?" Ash joked.

"Right, I forgot." Kristie said in an embarrassed tone.

"How many more Guardians will there be?" Kristie asked RZ.

"You are number 12 Kristie Foy, but you will not be the last." RZ informed his rookie.

"I'll take you to the simulation room, the other rookies will be there waiting for you." Ash said as she and the rookie walked to and disappeared into the simulation room.

* * *

 **To the anonymous Guest, and my good friend Ultimatrix Bearer who've been among my most loyal fans, I'm allowing you two to create an OC for this story, here is what you need.**

 **Name: First and Last**

 **Age: must be 11-13**

 **Football Position:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Guardian armor color:**

 **Favorite NFL Team:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank my good friend Aferus for allowing me to use his OC in this story, thank you my good friend.**

"Finally I know a recruit ahead of time." Ish said with a smile as he approached the football field, coincidentally the same field where Ash had recruited Amara.

"You and Aaron have faced off before on the football field." RZ informed Ish through his communication app. "Aaron Slade none the less has been chosen to be the next rookie Guardian." RZ informed Ish, as Ish cut the communications line and walked unto the field toward the young quarterback, who could be found tossing footballs down the field to several of his friends from the Cyclones.

"Good to see your arm in work when it's not tearing us apart." Ish called out to Aaron, who turned around and saw the rival quarterback.

"You like that, then you'll like this." Aaron said as he threw a whale of a pass over 40 yards down the field and it was easily caught by one of his receivers.

"I think our arm strength is pretty equal." Ish said with a smile, and that earned one from Aaron.

"I don't remember you taking many deep shots when we played over a month ago." Aaron joked, and that earned a laugh from Ish.

"You where only two for seven yourself." Ish joked right back, and that earned a laugh from Aaron.

"I was told to throw short that game." Aaron said in a serious tone as he remember the game.

"Afraid of throwing a pick?" Ish asked.

"Nah, I was told to go for the short accurate passes." Aaron explained, and that earned a head nod from Ish. "Anyways, what you doing here Ish?" Aaron asked as his teammates gave waves and left the field.

"I'm here to offer you a job." Ish said, and it was clear he had Aaron's attention.

"What kind of job, I'm already on a team." Aaron said as he took a seat on the fresh cut grass, Ish followed suit.

"A job, where you can not only help yourself, but the community." Ish said in a serious tone.

"What kind of job would that be?" Aaron asked in a suspicious tone.

"You heard of the Guardians?" Ish asked the quarterback.

"Of course I have, they defended my favorite teams Megacore multiple teams." Aaron said with a big grin.

"What Megacore would that be?" Ish said innocently.

"New England Patriots." Aaron said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh yea, I remember that." Ish said as he remembered the battles in New England.

"Oh yea, seeing them defend the Megacores, that's amazing." Aaron said in a giddy tone.

"It never gets old." Ish said in a giddy tone of his own.

"What do you mean by that?" Aaron asked Ish.

"Let's just say, I know the Guardians." Ish said, and that shocked Aaron.

"You know the Guardians, as in personally?" Aaron asked in a calm tone.

"Your talking to one." Ish said simply, and that earned a look from Aaron.

"Prove it." Aaron said simply, and in response Ish stood up, and looked around to make sure they where alone.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Ish shouted as his armor materialized around him, and he looked out at a shocked Aaron from behind his blue visor. "Impressed?" Ish asked.

"That's one way of putting it." Aaron said as he composed himself.

"Aaron, you have been chosen to join our ranks." Ish said, and that shocked Aaron.

"Why me?" Aaron asked.

"I'll say both what I've seen, and what I've been told." Ish began, and that earned Aaron's attention. "Aaron you're a born leader, I've seen that on the field." Ish began as he made sure Aaron was still paying attention. "The team could use someone like you to lead them." Ish said.

"I'm sure I'm not the first one recruited, so why should I be a leader?" Aaron asked Ish as Ish powered down his armor.

"Aaron, I'll let you in on a secret. There are only me and two other original Guardians left, this new team will need a leader, someone who can keep a calm mind in battle–" Ish was cut off by Aaron.

"I'll let you in on a secret of my own, I freeze up when I get scared–" this time Ish cut him off.

"We all get scared, but we all can power through it." Ish said with a big smile, and that earned one from Aaron, as they left the field, deep in conservation.

* * *

"Welcome to the Hall Of Knowledge, Aaron Slade." RZ greeted the rookie Guardian as he and Ish entered the HOK.

"You are?" Aaron asked quickly.

"I am RZ 6.0, founder of this Hall Of Knowledge." RZ answered, and that earned a head from Aaron.

"You've earned this, Aaron." Ish said as he reached behind his back and pulled out an NFL-R, and handed it to Aaron, who took it.

"What do I do?" Aaron asked the leading Guardian.

"Do what I did earlier." Ish answered, and Aaron nodded.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" he shouted as a dark green armor, with a goldish yellow secondary color around it, and he looked out at Ish from behind a white visor.

"I'll take you to the simulation room." Ish said as he lead Aaron to the simulation room, and they both disappeared into it.

 **To the anonymous guest, I promise your OC will be introduced next, after that Only two more OC'S left to introduce, then the plot can really get going, Hope y'all enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your OC my loyal friend, here is your OC Jessica.**

"I'm starting to like the feminine touch on this new team." Ash mused as she walked once again towards the football field.

"I honestly wasn't thinking about that when I was analyzing files." RZ informed the red-headed Guardian.

"I know, it's just cool to think about." Ash continued to muse as she kept a steady pace towards the field. "Tell me about Jessica Riverstone please." Ash requested of her leader. "This time I do mean personally, I'd like to know about her before I engage in conversation." Ash requested again.

"Jessica is age 12, she's originally from Pittsburgh." RZ paused to let Ash take mental notes. "She's a die hard Tampa Bay Buccaneers fan, and she is a pretty good student." RZ continued to lecture.

"Tell me, what about her football profile do I need to know?" Ash asked her leader.

"She plays Wide Receiver for the Aces, a new team in the league." RZ said, and that earned a head nod from Ash.

"Thanks RZ, I'm going radio silent." Ash said as she turned off the communication app, as she arrived at the football field, and quickly identified the recruit, and needless to say it was easier than expected.

It wasn't just due to Ash seeing the profile picture of Jessica's file, and Ash being able to identify. For Jessica was a slightly tanned white girl with brown hair. She also wore a red shirt, black skirt and pewter legging as she ran laps around the football field, and it seemed she was making good progress.

But what made it easy for Ash to identify her was the fact that she was the only one on the football field, and she looked exactly like her profile picture.

Ash waited till she was close to where she stood outside the track on the outside of the field, and joined in when Jessica was close, and stepped into her path.

"Your in my way!" Jessica yelled in a small voice as she tried to stop, but plowed into Ash, and they both fell in a tumbled heap.

"Sorry about that." Ash groaned as she got to her feet, and offered a hand to Jessica. "Was trying to get your attention." Ash said as Jessica took her hand, and Ash helped the brown haired girl to her feet.

"You got it to say the least." Jessica said in a small almost squeaky voice.

"Once again, I'm sorry." Ash said with an embossed tone and look on her face.

"Mistakes happen." Jessica said simply as she took a seat on the track, Ash following suit.

"It seems mistakes always happen on the football field, I'd know." Ash joked, and that earned not a laugh, but instead a look from Jessica.

"You always running into people on the track?" she joked.

"Nah, I've always got the entire team to protect me when I'm on the field." Ash joked right back, and that earned a look from Jessica.

"You a kicker?" she asked the red headed girl.

"Yep, starting kicker for the Canton Bulldogs." Ash said proudly, and that earned a look from Jessica.

"I'm a wide receiver myself, for the–" she was cut off by Ash.

"The Aces right, from across town?" Ash asked the girl she intended to recruit.

"How do you know that?" Jessica asked in a suspicious tone, as she adjusted a Tampa Bay Buccaneers dog-tag around her neck, which Ash noticed.

"I keep up to date on most girl players around the youth league, there aren't that many of us after all." Ash said with a sad smile, and that earned a look from Jessica.

"That's sadly true, well at least we can make a dent in a mostly male dominated sport. Even if it's just youth after all." Jessica joked, and that earned a laugh from Ash.

"I'm friends with Layla Willis, and Amara Vega after all. They are two great girls who play football." Ash said, and that earned a competitive look from Jessica.

"Where do I rank?" she asked innocently.

"I've only read about you in the paper, I've sadly never seen you play." Ash admitted, and Jessica seemed satisfied with that answer.

"I've never seen you play either, by the way, who are you?" Jessica asked.

"Where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ashley 'Ash' Reynolds." Ash introduced herself.

"You already know my name, so there is no need to introduce myself." Jessica said with a smile.

"Let's change the subject, what's your favorite team?" Ash asked her friend.

"Tampa Bay Buccaneers." Jessica said as she showed Ash the dog-tag wrapped around her neck.

"Don't see many Buccaneers fans in Canton." Ash said, and that once again earned a competitive look from Jessica.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Usually it's the Bengals or the Browns who are the favorite NFL teams around here. The Buccaneers are most popular in Florida." Ash said, and that earned an understanding look from Jessica.

"On another note, you a fans of the Guardians, Jessica?" Ash asked.

"Oh yea, them and the Rusherz, I love them both." Jessica said in an excited tone, and needless to say, that was a good recruitment start.

"Might I ask why?" Ash asked innocently.

"I'll give you the short version." Jessica said in a giddy tone at the memory. "Once I met the Buccaneers Rusher when I was little, he cheered me up when I was really sad, since them I've had a love for the Rusherz, and then the Guardians." Jessica finished her story, and that earned a smile from Ash.

"What if I could arrange a meeting between you and the Guardians?" Ash asked in an anxious tone.

"That would be awesome, but how could you do that?" Jessica asked.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Ash shouted after she had made sure they where alone, and once armored up, Jessica sat there with a giddy smile on her face.

"It seems I've been talking with a Guardian this whole team." Jessica said in a squeaky, yet giddy tone.

"How'd you like to meet several others?" Ash asked as she powered down, as Jessica jumped up instantly.

"Lead the way." she said simply, as they left the football field.

* * *

"Welcome to the Hall Of Knowledge Jessica Riverstone." RZ greeted the brown haired girl as she and Ash entered the HOK.

"You must be RZ, Ash has told me about you." Jessica said to her new leader.

"I've been watching you for awhile, and it is time for you to join our ranks." RZ said as Ash walked up to a device in the middle of the room, and pulled an NFL-R out of a hidden compartment, and walked up to Jessica, handed it to her, and she slipped it unto her left wrist.

"You know what to do?" Ash asked the rookie Guardian.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Jessica shouted in response as her armor morphed around her, and she stood there in red armor with a black trim, and she looked out at her leader from behind a pewter visor, her call-sign WR14 on the side of her armored helmet.

"Nice color." Ash complimented, and that earned a smile from Jessica.

"When will I be ready for action?" Jessica asked RZ.

"After you've completed the training simulations with your fellow Guardians." RZ said, as with a head nod, Ash lead Jessica to the simulation room.

 **Only two left to go, then the story will get really interesting, and dark.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is your OC Ultimatrix Bearer, here you go my good friend.**

"I tell you what RZ, this one should be most interesting." Ash mused as she sat on the bench outside of the local bakery, waiting for her new recruit, Juniper Salazar.

"Why do you say that?" RZ asked through the communications app of her NFL-R.

"Other than Layla, I don't know anyone else our age who has a job already." Ash continued to muse as she kept smelling the smell of fresh bread, and it made her hungry. "I'm not waiting, I'm going in RZ." Ash whispered as she turned off th communication app, stood up from the bench, and walked into the bakery.

She quickly spotted Juniper working the counter, cleaning the glass displays with a wet rag, but that wasn't the reason Ash identified her, it was because she was huge. Ash's conservative estimate was that she stood at least 6'3, and that was rare for being only 13, she also sported lightly tanned skin, and golden brown eyes.

"Welcome to the sixth street bakery, what can I get for you?" Juniper asked as Ash walked up to the counter, and Ash was left with a choice. She could just go for the recruitment, or she could play for time, and take time and build a connection before the recruitment.

"I'd like a giant sugar cookie please." Ash requested as she pointed at the over-sized cookie, and with a smile Juniper reached into the case, picked out a cookie, wrapped it up and handed it to Ash.

"Thanks, what do I owe?" Ash asked as she reached into her pocket for her wallet.

"It's on the house, today is free cookie Thursday." Juniper said with a smile, which Ash returned in kind. A larger woman came out of the kitchen with a messy apron wrapped around her, and whispered into Junipers ear, and with a smile she walked into the kitchen, and a minute later she walked out with a lunch box, and it was clear to Ash it was her lunch break.

Ash followed her outside and took a seat next to Juniper on the bench, and took a bite out of her cookie.

"This is delicious, you make it?" Ash asked Juniper.

"I did, not to toot my own horn, but I consider myself a good cook." Juniper said with a confident smile.

"I'd agree with that, been a long time since I've had a decent store backed cookie." Ash complimented.

"You must be going to the wrong stores than." Juniper joked, and that earned a laugh from Ash.

"Name's Ash by the way." Ash introduced herself before Juniper could ask. "Nice to meet you Juniper, and I saw your name on your name-tag, and I came to offer you a job." Ash said, and that earned Junipers attention.

"I work at a bakery, I don't need at another job." Juniper said with a smile, for she loved her job at the sixth street bakery.

"I think you'll be interested once you hear my proposition." Ash said in sweet tone, as sweet as the cookie she was eating .

"You've hooked my interest." Juniper said as her attention was focused completely on Ash.

"You heard of the Guardians?" Ash asked.

"Yea, I've heard of them here and there." Juniper answered honestly. "They live a tough life, fighting all these super villains and stuff." Juniper said with a sigh as she took a soda out of her lunch box and took a sip.

"You could say that." Ash admitted as she made sure they where alone, but needless to say, showing off the transformation would be difficult sitting outside of a packed bakery, and needless to say, their talk was being watched from a distance.

"Mind taking walk with me?" Ash asked innocently.

"Sure." Juniper said as she zipped up her lunch box and followed Ash down to a nearby alley.

"What are we doing in an alley?" Juniper asked in a suspicious tone as she began looking around.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Ash shouted in response as her armor formed around her, and needless to say, Juniper was shocked.

"You... YOU'RE A GUARDIAN!" Juniper shouted in surprise.

"Please very few people know whop we are, and we'd like to keep it that way." Ash requested as she looked at the alley entrance to make sure no one had marched in after the shout by Juniper.

"Sorry." Juniper apologized in an embarrassed tone as Ash powered down.

"It's alright, I know it was an accident." Ash said with a smile as she approached Juniper.

"I can't believe you're a Guardian, someone as young as you." Juniper said in a giddy tone.

"Every Guardian is about our age, and that's why I'm here." Ash said in a serious tone, and hse had Junipers attention.

"What do you want?" Juniper asked.

"Juniper Salazar, you have been chosen to become the next Guardian, should you accept." Ash offered Juniper as she reached out her right hand for a handshake, and Juniper reached out her hand and shook it.

"I think you should reconsider." a new voice entered the alley, and both Ash and Juniper turned around and saw a Korean-American boy standing there, with a grim expression on his face, and his arms folded.

"You are?" Juniper asked.

"Troy." Ash responded with a sigh. "What do you want Troy?" Ash asked.

"Needless to say you need to make sure no one is around when you armor up, or they could catch you in the act." Troy lectured as Juniper stood there confused.

"I wouldn't be the one to distill advice Troy, considering you aren't one of us anymore." Ash said in a very calm tone, and that earned a small laugh from Troy.

"You know my reason for leaving." Troy said after he finished laughing.

"Hello, I'm a little confused here, are you a Guardian to Troy?" Juniper asked, and in response Troy rolled up his left sleeve and showed Juniper his NFL-R.

"I'll take that as a yes." Juniper muttered.

"I was the third Guardian to be exact." Troy said with a sigh. "But I'm not one anymore, and if where you, I'd rethink your joining the Guardians." Troy began in a low tone.

"Why's that?" Juniper asked in a confused tone.

"She didn't tell you?" Troy asked in a shocked tone.

"Tell me what?" Juniper asked as she kept switching views between Ash and Troy.

"She didn't tell you why I left, or why two of the other originals left as well?" Troy asked in an accusing tone.

"Troy, it's not the time for that!" Ash hissed, and it was clear to both Troy and Juniper that Troy had gotten under her skin.

"Touched a nerve there." Troy hissed right back. "You dishonor his memory." Troy hissed, and needless to say Juniper was confused.

"That's a lie Troy." Ash hissed right back. "You betrayed his memory by abandoning the fight, he would not have left us like you did that!" Ash hissed as she grabbed Junipers arm and lead her out of the alley, leaving Troy behind, reminiscing about the past.

* * *

"What was that about?" Juniper asked after they had gained some distance between them and the alley.

"I don't want to talk about it?" Ash sighed as she wiped a tear out of her green eyes, which Juniper noticed.

"If I'm going to be a Guardian, I need to know." Juniper said honestly, and with a sigh, Ash started to explain.

"There where originally seven of us, however a new threat arose and we a dear friend in the final battle." Ash said with a heavy sigh as she wiped a tear out of her eyes again,

"That's not the whole story, is it?" Juniper asked as they approached the Hall of Fame, where the hidden HOK was.

"There is more to tell, but I'm not the one who should tell it." Ash said simply as they entered the HOK.

* * *

"Welcome Juniper Salazar." RZ greeted the newest recruit as she and Ash entered the HOK.

"You must be RZ." Juniper said with a big smile as she looked up at RZ.

"Indeed, great job Ash at bringing her here." RZ began, and that earned a smile from Ash. "Juniper, you have been chosen to become the fifteenth Guardian, but you will not be the last." RZ informed the rookie, as Ash pulled an NFL-R out of her back pocket and handed it to Juniper.

"Shout–" Ash was cut off by Juniper.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Juniper shouted as he armor morphed around her, covering her in red and blue armor, and she looked out at Ash from behind a white visor. "This is so cool!" she shouted in a giddy tone.

"I'll take you to the simulation room where you can get started and meet the others." Ash said as she lead the rookie to the simulation room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the final recruitment, I want to thank my good friend Death Fury for writing almost the entire chapter, I helped a little at the end.**

Jack sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he traced a few of cuts on his face and the bruises. He sighed again knowing it was worth it, before he began to put on some of his mother's make-up in order to hide the cuts, bruises and scars from the kids at school and from his mother. Jack looked at his bruised and bloodied knuckles he had allowed a small ghost of a smile to pull the edges of his lips upward slightly, at least they would be able to eat dinner for a while, unless Richard, or who he prefers calls _'Dick'_ steals the money to drink or to gamble. After his father died in the line of duty, his mother married someone else after a few years of waiting. At first Richard was decent and good, but a couple of months into it, everything changed... everything changed for the worse, but what else is new?

Jack shook his head tiredly trying to get out of his rant, he had school today, and he had another... _appointment_.

Jack ran down the stair in hopes of not missing the bus... again.

He sighed and thought to himself _'Looks like no breakfast... or lunch again. There is nothing in the cabinets anyways.'_

As Jack ran down and through the house, he glared at the over-weight man sleeping on the couch with an open whiskey bottle, a broken bottle with some blood on it could be seen in the corner. Jack clenched his fists angrily wanting nothing more than to take his step-father out. But he knew it was not right... and getting caught was not worth it... and both his mother and his father would be disappointed in him. But he was still tempted.

Jack threw on his favorite black hoodie and grabbed his camo back-pack and put on a pair of dark sun glasses as he ran out of the door. He saw the bus rumble away, he had missed the bus... yet again.

He sighed and shook his head, he knew that if he jogged, he would make to school on time, he has not been tardy yet, and hopefully he would not become tardy, ever.

Jack turned on his MP3 that he got from his father when he was eight years old, it was one of the lasts gifts his father got for him, it was his birthday, he wanted one for a while, but he knew he did not need it. But to his surprise and his shock that was a big birthday, as it turns out, his father had been promoted to Police Captain.

He sighed as he slowed down to a walk as the school came into sight, he carefully wiped away a tear before it could mess up his make-up. He was tired of always wearing a mask, he was tired of being what everyone though he should be. Jack was sick of it all.

He clinched his fists angrily before he calmed himself down, though he wanted nothing more than to lash out, but he has learned to beat the rage back, to save it for later.

When Jack left his day-dream he found himself outside of his class, he sighed as he took his seat in the very front row nearest the door.

The male teacher with wide circle glasses giving him owl-eyes. He said in a monotone voice "Welcome to class. Turn to page 645 and to the fifth paragraph."

Jack sighed as he knew the routine by now, he did as he was asked, not paying much attention to Mr. Sherr.

Mr. Sherr turned to Jack and said "Can you answer the problem Jack?"

Jack gave Sherr a death-glare before he glanced up at the white-board he quickly did it in his head as he said "It is X to the second power plus Y cubed minus one."

Mr. Sherr gave a nod and said "Correct Jack."

The teacher once again began to drone on, but Jack fully tuned him out, Jack began to fall asleep with his eyes open.

Everything was blurred and everything sounded far away and distant as he fell into a trance like sleep. Jack nearly jumped out of his chair and fell on his face when the Bell rung signaling the end of the day.

Jack got up and quickly left the class room needing to get out of here.

He jogged down the halls trying to leave without anyone stopping him, but of course today someone was following him, he tried to lose them in the crowd. Sometimes being smaller than everyone did have its advantages Jack chuckled dryly as he tried to blend in with everyone else.

He clenched his fists with anger, hating having to once again blend in, be like everyone. Else, he stopped at his locker he quickly put his things in there before he turned. The air on the back of his neck stood on end when he heard someone's breathe breathing done his neck and when a shadow blocked the sun light putting him in darkness.

Jack barely had time to lunge to the side to dodge a hit.

The school bully Hector and his cronies stood there blocking his way out...

Jack glared at them but said nothing.

Hector said with a growl "You made me look stupid today Jack!"

Jack snorted and said "You already did that yourself asshole."

Hector growled as he snapped his fingers and two of his cronies went to grab Jack by the arms, Jack stomped at their foot and kneed one in the groin as he ran off, hoping not to be in this kind of fight, not right now at least.

Jack ran to the parking lot, but when he looked behind him, a mistake, he was clothes-lined, he was knocked flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

Henry smirked as he said "You thought you could run away didn't you jackass? We are not as stupid as you think."

Jack growled as he slowly began to reach for his pocket, he cried out in pain as Hector stomped on his hand.

Jack was yanked to his feet by two people, tears welling in his eyes as his left hand was already swelling.

Hector said "Looks like we have a cry baby, boys."

He punched Jack in the gut hard knocking what little breath he had out of him before Carlos let go of Jack's right arm and said "I want some pay back from the little bastard."

Hector as he took Jacks arms, Carlos kneed Jack and the groin before he spat in his face "You are worthless. Only good for a punching bag."

Jack doubled over slightly as they allowed him too, his tears began to wash away his make-up. His mask was wearing thin. He growled as Jack forced himself to stand upright, his Irish accent thick with his anger "Is this all you got? I take worse on a nightly basis." He wished he was lying but it was true.

Carlos said in mock fear "Ooohh did you hear that? He says he goes through worse!''

Everyone laughed but Jack.

Jack went limp, he allowed himself to be fully supported by them trying to block out the pain. He was hoping he could focus enough and catch them off guard. He held his breath for fifteen seconds before Hector let go of his arm and leaned his head over Jack's chest.

Jack said with a growl when he opened his eyes "Game Over."

He used his good right arm to hit Hector in the throat, he swiftly kicked Carlos in the balls as hard as he could, he felt his foot pop. He fell pulling the other guy down with him, Jack pull out a horse-shoe, it was dyed green for good luck. He brought it down on the third guy's head knocking him out.

Jack slowly stood up feeling sick from pain, his left hand was purple, he doubled over and threw-up some yellow stomach bile, it burned and stung his throat and nice as he through what he could up. Jack gave a small whine in pain as he tried to make a fist but was unable to.

That was when the principal came into view, here stood Jack, over three bodies with one purple hand and a bloody horse shoe in the other.

She came over to him with a fiery glare in her eyes, she began to yell out him in Spanish, Jack understood nothing, he said after thirty seconds "You are wasting your breath... I cannot understand you Alice..."

A few moments later she called down enough to say "You are expelled. You know the rules about fighting Jack, it is a zero tolerance policy."

Jack subconsciously clutched his left arm and held it close to his wrist and cradled it. Jack growled and said "Yes ma'am, I know the rules. I know that these three have been bullies to everyone, even on school grounds. I have reported them before, but nothing changes. I was defending myself. I am sick and tired of all of this Bull Shit!" Jack growled as he turned on his heel and began to march away, he was going to be late for his _other **appointment**_.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: Four Hours Later)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

The announcer said "And for the reining champion: The Leprechaun!"

A short person in a black jumpsuit walked into the make-shift ring, only his shamrock eyes shown through the slits in his head-wrap, his left arm was dangling somewhat to the side.

His eyes were hard with anger and focus, they seemed to glint in the lights an emerald green.

The announcer spoke again "His opponent is the Ruthless Rex!"

A man who was tall and burly, like a lumber-jack, he wore a red tank top and a ripped blue faded jeans, he was bald, but had a thick red beard his eyes were a dark blue. He stood about Six foot Seven inches tall.

Rex said with a smirk "I would chop you down to size, if only you were feet taller."

Leprechaun shorted and said "If you were any higher you would be too intoxicated to even stand."

Rex growled as he said "I will crush you like a bug!"

Leprechaun gave a mock yawn as he said "And can someone try to say something more original than that?"

Rex charged Leprechaun hoping to end this quickly, he was aiming for Leprechaun's weak left side.

Leprechaun gritted his teeth knowing this would likely hurt as he used his left arm to misdirect the Orc of a man to his left side, he tripped him using his left leg.

The announcer yelled "Timber!"

The Leprechaun pulled out a green horse-shoe and beat Ruthless Rex bloody until he moved no more. Rex gave a small groan as he laid un-moving.

Leprechaun smirked as he said "That was easy.''

The announcer said "Looks like Lucky Leprechaun Jack has won again!"

Jack gave a small smile, he was able to buy some food for his mother and himself now, maybe even some school supplies, if 'Dick' does not steal it from him, and if he does not go the hospital for is very broken wrist.

Jack went to the announcer he said in a gruff tone, mostly in pain, but he was still very angry about being expelled for finally doing what he should have done years ago. But he does not regret it too much, it could have been worse, though it was not the best it could have been. Jack said "I won again Chuck, you owe me double from last time, I suggest you pay me this time. This I Owe You shit is not working for me. I need the cash now."

Chuck sighed as he said looking at Jack in the eyes, the only part of him that was showing "I will make you a deal, you win again tomorrow I will pay you triple this amount, lose, I will pay you half from last time..."

Jack bit is lips, thinking the money would be worth it... but the saying _'one in the hand is worth two in the bush'_ rung in the back of his head, it was a saying his father would say often. Jack sighed and said "No deal Chuck I need the money now, and if I make it to the fight tomorrow you will pay me this amount again."

Chuck's eyes hardened slightly as he said "No..." Chuck said "You get paid now, you will not be paid at all for the next week."

Jack growled as he said slamming his palms on the table "Chuck, I am sick of this shit! Give me my bloody money now!"

Chuck gave a sigh as he said "Very well Jack." Chuck pulled out a suit case filled with a load of money, he counted a thousand dollars and handed it to Jack "Now get lost shrimp."

Jack growled and said "You owe me another five hundred Chuck!"

Chuck looked up and said "No, I paid you for this fight, you agreed to make the fight last longer and give a show, but you ended it far quicker than last time. So I owe you nothing."

Jack growled as he took his money and left muttering under his breath.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: Three Hours Later)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Jack made it home very late that night, he put the money he had earned in hole in the floor board under his bed, where no one knew about not even his mother. He sighed in pain as he unwrapped his broken wrist, it was an ugly purple and swollen four times the size of the other wrist. He knew this would like not heal on its own very well, but the money was for the food... for his mother... not for himself. His mother would want him to take care of himself, he knew this, but he did not want to do it...

Jack walked back down stairs, he glared at his step-father who reeked of whiskey and cheap cigars. Richard was passed out on the couch.

Jack said with a growl "I wish you would die Dick, you do no good. I hate you." He glared at the body as if it would spontaneously combust if he stared hard enough.

He sighed as he looked in the corner seeing where he was beaten by him the other day. He clenched his fists wanting to beat him, kill him. But he knew he would not, he could not kill him.

Jack walked back up to his room and closed the door he said softly looking out of the window looking where the moon should have been was it not the New Moon "I miss you dad... I wish you were here. Mom and I miss you so much... Why did you have to die, why did that accident have to happen? Why were you caught in the crossfire?" He sighed as tears began to run down his face, from pain internal and external, from anger, from sorrow and grief "Why dad? Why can't I be myself? Why am I always lying? Why can't anyone accept who and what I am?"

Jack sighed as he wiped his tears "If you were here dad, I know you would know what to do... you always knew what to do when... I love you. Mom loves you and we both miss you."

Jack closed his eyes as he slowly went back to his bed and laid down on his back.

He checked his phone and saw a text from his mother:

 **Mom** : I will b working late again. Srry I 3 u.

Jack sighed every day this week she was working late, he was not stupid, he knew life was not cheap, he knew that Richard spent more money than he earned... if he earned any at all. Jack clenched his fists again wanting it just be over.

He closed his eyes as he said softly "I am sorry for everything... I am sorry for not being who you thought I would be... I am sorry for not being perfect... I am sorry for everything..."

Jack fell asleep with tears in his eyes.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: The Next Morning)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Jack woke up in pain, his left arm was hurting worse than just about anything else he has felt in his life. He could barely wiggle his fingers at all. He groaned as he left his room, feeling tired and sore, he just wanted to roll over and got to sleep, just sleep, but he remembered he had school, he slowly got up and his arm was swollen four times as large as his right wrist and it was an ugly purple color. He winced as he looked at it.

He went down stairs not caring if he covered up his bruises today, he could not hide his wrist, and he could not really do it too well with one arm any ways. That and he needed to get transferred to another school, there was one where his father went to when he was his age... maybe it would be time to switch schools, who knows, he might meet one of his old friend there. Jack smiled slightly despite the pain at the thought of seeing Lucy Light again.

But when he went down stairs he saw that his step-father, for once we not to be seen, not that Jack was complaining, but it made him a little weary of where Richard was.

Jack closed his eyes as his wrist throbbed the pain was giving him a headache and nausea.

There was a sinking feeling in his stomach, he knew something was wrong... something was terribly wrong.

Jack shook the feeling off, not wanting to think about it or even wanting to know what was it.

He sighed as he went to the couch and turned on the TV to watch a little News before he did to much of anything, today was Saturday, a day off for himself... and his mother.

The News' Anchor said something as something flashed on the bottom of the screen, he quickly turned up the volume as she said "And last night at about 4:38 in the morning there was a car-wreck, two dead one in critical and another will minor injuries. We will share more when we have more information-" Jack shut off the TV, as he mind began to race.

He shook his head not wanting, to believing this to be, his mother... but he knew the 2008 white SUV, it looked eerily like their car...

Jack quickly went back upstairs and put on a pair of sweats, unable to button a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a shamrock emblem on the chest of it, he swiftly left the house and got on the first bus to the hospital, his hand was aching worse to the rapid heart-beat of his and because of his higher blood pressure due to the stress of everything.

About a half an hour later the bus stopped at the hospital he sped walked into the main entrance his hand gaining a lot of attention, he asked "The car wreck, was any of the survivors women? One about five foot three inches, red hair, and emerald green eyes?" His tone and eyes was filled with worry as he asked this.

The receptionist quickly looked into the data base, she said after a few moments "Yes... there is one female, age 32, Kelly Asher."

Jack paled as she said that, that was his mother's name. Jack said in a shocked whisper "Th-that's m-my m-mo-mother..." his eyes lost focus as he began to hyperventilate.

He could hear the woman trying to talk to him, everything sounded far away. Jack swayed on his feet as he braced himself on the counter in front of him tears began to run down his face, his mother... his mother was here... last time they were here, they last his father just a few months ago...

Jack's vision went dark as he passed out.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: Four Hours Later)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Slowly Jack's senses began to turn on, he heard two pairs of beeping one was in sync of his own heart-beat, the other...

He slowly opened his eyes and clenched them shut, his mind was fuzzy and buzzy, he could not remember where he was, the lights were too bright, too white. His mind began to clean up the mental fog quickly after that. He realized he was not at home... and the beeping... the tall tale signs of a heart-rate-monitor. He was in a hospital, then the memory of everything rushed into him.

Jack quickly tried to move, but he was sluggish, he turned his head and saw his mother was on the other-side of the room, he could tell even from his angle, things were not looking very pretty…

Jack whimpered as he said softly "Mama… please wake up…" His eyes began water, everything felt surreal, this was not too different from when his father had died, and it brought a flash-back.

* * *

 **(Flash Back)**

 **(A Few Months Ago)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(Chapter 28)**

* * *

"Hello Ashley Reynolds, surprised to see me?" Endgame questioned in an almost sincere tone.

"I'd be lying if I said no," Ash snarled as she raised her NFL-R, "Enter the Rush Zone!" she shouted as her clothes where replaced with her Guardian armor.

"So ready to fight, that's music to my ears, or at least it would be, if I had biological ears anymore." Endgame taunted as she cracked her mechanical knuckles, and the two proceeded to have a temporary stare off as Ish and Ash's parents ran outside and spotted Endgame.

"Ash, get back inside!" Charles ordered his daughter in a scared, yet protective tone.

"Dad, Linda, run!" Ash shouted in response as Endgame averted her gaze from Ash to her parents.

"Your parents," Endgame began in an evil tone, "you couldn't save yourself, let's see if you can save them." Endgame mocked as she raised her hand and fired a lightning bolt from two fingers and they tore through the air towards her parents, only for Ish to dive in the way and take both lightning bolts, and due to not having his armor on, he was out like a light as soon as the bolts stuck his chest.

"Ish!" Ash shouted in fear and rage as she turned back to Endgame, rage overtaking her, rage she had never felt before.

"I can taste your rage Ashley, it's so sweet." Endgame said in an almost blissful tone as she stared down Ash.

"I'm going to send you to the scrap-yard," Ash roared as she jumped into the air, "Super Stomp!" she yelled as she brought her foot down, and the shock wave ripped the ground apart as it made its way towards Endgame, who jumped into the air with surprising speed and front flipped over the attack and landed a powerful dive kick to Ash's face, and sent her flying back and crash into the tree that resided in her front yard, and Ash was seeing stars.

Suddenly police sirens tore through the sounds of battle and police cars rolled up, and officers armed with hand guns and shotguns stepped out of their cars, "Step away from the Guardian you metal piece of junk!" the lead officer ordered as he raised his handgun and took aim.

"Be gone!" Endgame snarled as she clapped her hands together and a wave of purple energy struck the police officers and their vehicles and sent them flying, in one of those cars was Jack's father Captain Jake Asher. The car he was in was sent flying, the car landed in a building and his partner was out cold, he broke the cop's window and quickly began to pull out his follow officer, but part of the roof fell down, it landed on his leg and arm, and on his partner's chest, crushing and killing the officer instantly, but leaving Hunter pinned and in agony as his bone stuck out in a compound fracture, the pale white bone, bathed in crimson of his own blood. Hunter blacked out before the medics arrived.

Jack was with his mother shopping they were going out on his thirteenth birthday, they were having a special day, until the store shook, and Jack rushed off knowing something was wrong. In the front of the store they saw his father in a pool of his own blood he froze from horror and from shock unable to move, his mother came behind him moments later and whispered "Oh my god…" she froze in shock for a few moments before she quickly rushed to her husband's side and took off her sweater she had on and wrapped it around Hunter's leg trying to stop the bleeding or slow it down till help could come.

About five minutes later the sound of ambulance came. Jack was unable to love as he looked at the deathly pale face of his father. Jack bent over and began to throw-up everything he had that day the acidic, half-digested food burned his throat and left a sour and bitter taste in his mouth.

Moments later the paramedic came in one of which was a family friend, both Roy Dixon and Jake Asher severed in the military together, and were childhood friends. No Roy looked at his best friend's mangled body, he quickly went into _'medic mode'_ as he began to tend to Hunter, the Partner was dead, crushed torso, ruptured internal organs, there was no saving him, but there might be a little hope for Hunter.

Jack saw stars as he finished heaving he swayed on his feet as his mother pulled him close to her, Jack does not remember much after that from shock, he remembers everything, but tries to forget the helplessness he felt and the anger he felt, the hopelessness of it all.

Jake woke up on the hospital they had to amputate both of his right limbs, they were beyond saving… the doctor also informed him that… he had internal bleeding, he would not survive three hours.

Kelly was holding Hunter's left, and only hand as they received the terrible news, Kelly broke down and began to cry into her husband's chest. Hunter knew he could have died when he was in the military, he knew he could die in the line of duty… he was ready to die… or he thought he was until he realized that his family would be left without him, who would take care of his family?

Jack's sat on the couch in the room, his face was blank, and he was trying to steel his emotion, though his tears defied his facade. He clenched his fists trying not to break down sobbing. He knew Death was certain, that was the only sure thing was Death.

Jack stood up slowly as he walked to his father's side, he said softly "I love you dad… please don't leave us…" tears began to run down his face and his voice cracked with emotion.

Kelly pulled her son into her side in a side-hug, and Jack leaned into her mother's side.

Jake said, his voice far weaker and softer than his usual firm strong voice "Jack…" speaking seemed to take a lot out of him as he paused a little "You are… the man of the house now… take care of… of your mother…" Hunter's breathing grew more labored as he spoke.

Jack sniffled and wiped some tears streaming down his face "I-I will dad…"

Hunter gave a wet cough, some blood spattered onto his chest. He gave his son a grim smile "I… I love you… take-take care of each other…" His eyes slowly closed as he voice grew even weaker and softer "Re…remember… ne…never give up… al-always fight… never compromise…" Hunter coughed again more blood came up than last time as the heart-monitor's beeping spiked and went erratic before stabilizing slightly as Hunter said "Love… you…" two seconds later he flat-lined.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(End of Flash Back)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Jack looked at his mother wanting nothing more than to help her, he was not ready for her to die... he needed her. Jack said softly "Please... n-not again... d-don't leave me alone mom... I-I need you." tears began to run down his face unbiddenly. Jack began to sob and weep for the first time since his father's death.

Moments later a doctor came in to check up on them, he said softly "Hey Jack…"

Jack glared at him as he wiped away tears from his eyes.

The doctor said "I am Doctor Stan" His voice was calming and soft.

Jack asked "Wh-what is go-going to happen to my mother?"

Doctor Stan sighed and said "Kelly… she is not going to make it son…"

Jack just felt numb at that he quit glaring as he laid flat on his back, his eyes went hollow and empty, it felt like some sucked the last bit of fight out of him, the only reason why he fought, was because of his mother.

Jack was afraid of feeling, afraid of the pain he would feel so he closed himself off.

Stan said "Your mother is a strong woman, she should have died before she came here… she fought long enough for you to see her… hearing is one of the last senses to go… she is hanging on for you. You need to say your good-byes.''

Jack shook his head, not wanting to say good-bye, he did not want to admit that he was going to be an orphan. He did not want to be alone, truly alone. Jack shook his head to himself, not wanting to admit it, not wanting to feel.

Doctor Stan left the room leaving Jack to his own devices.

Jack realized that his left arm was in a case, he slowly sat up as he limped to his mother, he legs stiff. He said softly "I-I love you mama… please…"

Jack heard something he thought he would not hear, his mother said in the softest of whispers "I… love… you baby…''

Jack began to cry silently as he held his mom close as he said "I love you so much, please don't leave me!"

Kelly's heart-monitor flat-lined.

Keller Asher had died.

Jack Asher was alone. Jack Asher was an orphan.

He closed his eyes as he began to sob silently on his mother's stomach, all of the grief he held from his father's death, all of the hurt it all came out as he cried for his mother.

Some time passed and Jack must have fell asleep as when he looked around the room was dark… and silent.

Jack wiped some tears and snot from his face with his coat sleeve. His throat was sore and hurt when he breathed.

Jack pushed the button to a nurse or some other form of assistance, it gave a ' _ding'_ sound letting him know that it worked and someone was on the way there.

A few moments later a nurse came into the room, she wore a white dress and a pair of black pants, her hair was a bark brown. She gave a small smile, her teeth white as snow as she asked "What is it?"

Jack tried to speak, but he could not, his throat ached too much, it was too much, he opened his mouth and tried to speak, but no words would come out.

The nurse sighed whose name take was "Alice", she came to him with a clip board "Can you write still?"

Jack glared at her and gave her a nod.

She handed him the clip board and a pen.

Jack wrote: _'How long have been out? What day is it? And where am I going to go?'_

The nurse read this and replied "You have been out cold for about eighteen hours, today is early Monday morning. You are allowed to go home…"

Jack flinched at the sound of going home, he did not want to go back home to Richard ( _Dick_ ). Jack gave her a nod and wrote ' _Thank You'_ before he got up feeling empty and numb, his whole body ached. He glanced behind him as his mother's till form, the sheet was pulled over her head.

Jack sighed internally feeling like he lost everything that mattered to him in less than a year. He ran out of tears to cry, he ran out of emotions to feel. He was done with everything. He clenched his fists tightly.

He pulled out his phone and a pair of ear-buds he flicked flew a few songs until he found the song he wanted to listen to " ** _Skillet: Would it Matter_**" he was really feeling the song, as he slowly sung along in his head.

Jack became engrossed in the music, as it always had in the past, briefly he was allowed to have a break from life. Briefly he could be and say what he wanted to be. The song was what he was feeling, Would It Matter?

He gave a small sigh as the song ended.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, Jack quickly looked around, looking for any signs of danger someone.

He saw a girl around his age, though she was a lot taller than him. He glared up at her as he turned around and began going to a different exit. Jack pulled out his ear-buds wanting to listen to hear if someone was following him.

The girl sped walk to catch up to him, she said "Hey Jack-"

Jack bristled when she said his name, and he knew he never met her, he glared at her as he spun on his heels to face her, and he slowly began to back up using his right hand to feel the wall so he would not hit anything.

The girl said "My name is Ashely, but my friends call me Ash." She said with a warm disarming smile. Ash continued "I've been looking for you, mind taking a walk with me?"

Jack glared at her and tried to speak, but no words came out as he tried to speak, he shook his head, he thought about flipping her off, but thought better of it, but he was still tempted to do so.

"I insist, please take a walk with me, it'll be worth your time." Ash said trying to persuade Jack.

He gave a light growl as he clenched his good fist, he sighed as he realized he had absolutely nothing to lose. He sighed and gave her a nod. Jack thought ' _What is the worse than can happen?_ '

"I promise I'll keep it short." Ash said as she led them outside, and the two began walking down a sidewalk. "We've been watching you for a while, I'm here to offer you a job."

Jack arched an eyebrow at that not knowing what to do, he was careful not to draw attention to himself. He wrote down on the clip board ' _What kind of job is it exactly_?' He wanted to know what he was getting into before he committed to it.

"A job where you can do a lot of good, help a lot of people." Ash said in an enticing tone.

Jack rolled his eyes, he has heard a pitch similar to that before, he wrote down _'Is not child drafting illegal? Or maybe is there some sort of other program_?' He snorted as he grew even more mistrusting of Ash by the minute. But he literally lost everything, so what did he have to lose?

"Ever heard of the Guardians?" Ash asked innocently.

Jack shook his head 'No', he paused he glared at her before he scribbled down _'You mean the people a few months ago who caused the accident... several people died_.' He broke the pencil in his hand, blood dripped from his hand to the paper below. He glared at her with anger.

Ash pulled a tissue out of her pocket and handed it to him, so he could clean up the blood. "Which incident are you talking about?" She asked.

Jack just wiped the blood on his sweats, not trusting her, as he glared at her his eyes glinted a venomous green as he wrote done _'The one a few months ago... the one that had cop cars sent flying._ ' He wanted to tell her that his father had died there and then, but that was none of her bloody business.

Ash visibly paled, for she didn't know anyone had been killed. "I remember, a day I wish I could forget, I still blame myself..."

Jack growled he whispered his voice raw and hoarse "My father was killed." His glared at her with anger and rage.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but the Guardians where not responsible, they where attacked and a battle ensued." Ash said with remorse, regret and guilt.

Jack growled as he wanting to vent wanting to lash out, but he simply sighed as he stopped at a bench, he sighed and wrote down _'Let me guess, you are a ' **Guardian** '?'_

"Yea, I was the one who was attacked that day..." Ashe said looking down her voice was soft and guilt filled.

Jack glared at her, she was the cause of his father's death. She was the one that indirectly lead to his mother's death. She was the reason why his mother was forced to marry an abusive step-father. Rage bubbled inside of him. He swallowed it down as he said in a quiet rage, his voice hoarser than before as he was speaking longer "No, I want nothing to do with them." He wanted to beat her, but he knew it would not no good, it would not bring his father back, nor his mother. It would not undo the damage done… but a small voice in the back of his head said _'but it would feel good…'_ he shook himself out of that state of mind.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Ash said in a very sorry tone. "I actually know want your going through, we as well, I in particular have been touched by loss."

Jack said his tone becoming frosty "We all have, Death touches everyone and everything."

"Endgame is to blame, not us, we never want anyone to get hurt, but she didn't care about civilians getting caught in the crossfire." Ash said. "Jack, you want revenge, then join us, and you'll have your chance."

Jack glared at her, before he sighed in defeat, wanting revenge so he wrote down on the bloody piece of paper _'I will have to think about it Guardian, but maybe_.'

"I'll tell you this, she poisoned me, and I'm connected to her, it is torture, I feel she somehow survived our supposed final battle. We need you." Ash said looking at Jack in the eyes.

Jack snorted and wrote down _'Why me? The world will end regardless, whether the Sun burns out, whether we ran out of resources or because of a man made happening. Earth will end. So why does it matter? Why do I matter_?'

"Every Guardian before you was chosen for a reason, you will find your reason, I promise." Ash said

He knew he was being pessimistic but it was true. He knew he should put his anger to the side, but he did not want to. Jack knew his father, and his mother would want him to. Jack sighed and said "Fine… I will join."

 **Recruitment is complete, next chapter will be all of them together.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the first time all nine rookies are on screen together. I hope I did a good job, please tell me if I made any mistakes and I will try and fix them in the next chapter. I also want to thank The Story's Shadow for adding and fixing a few problems.**

"Welcome rookie Guardians." RZ said with a smile on his face as he looked down upon the nine rookie Guardians, who had been recruited over the past several weeks, all of them wearing their armor. "You all have been chosen for one reason or another, but rest assured you are the best of the best in what you do." RZ continued to smile as he looked down on all nine rookies.

"I wouldn't call us the best yet." Aaron said with a serious expression on his face. "All nine of us have little training, how can we stand up to those who came before us?" he asked his leader, and that earned similar head nods from his teammates.

"Perhaps these guys are the best of the best...I'm not...but..." Dean said, while Jack let out a barely audible grunt as he folded his arms, an annoyed look on his face which received a glare from Dean.

"Your caution is understandable." RZ said with a serious tone. "Every Guardian before you has been nervous, but each one found the courage to face their fear." he said, and that earned head nods from everyone, be it nervous ones from several.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I'm looking forward to being a Guardian," Amara said, and that caused everyone to turn and look at the Hispanic Guardian, "I know I'm not the only one here who's excited," she said as she looked around at everyone with a grin on her face.

"I assure you you're not." Kristie said as she brushed some of her black hair out of her eyes. "But don't be overconfident." Kristie said in a stern tone.

"I agree with Kristie." Jessica said in her squeaky voice. "Overconfidence can lead to ones downfall." she said wisely, and that earned a sigh from Amara.

"I'm sorry if I'm excited and confident, this is the start of a unique chapter." Amara said.

"Had to have one before you could lose it." Jack mumbled, and that earned giggles from everyone who had heard the joke except for Dean, Hunter, Amara, Layla, and Juniper (as all of them glared at him).

"That was uncalled for." Juniper said in defense of Amara, who nodded in gratitude which made Jack roll his eyes who received another glare from Amara. "Who's going to be the leader of this unit?" Juniper asked RZ, and this got everyone's attention.

"That's a very good question." RZ said with a smile on his face. "Normally it would be the order that you where chosen." he said as he looked at all nine of them. "But this time I will let you all decide who should be leader." RZ said, and that shocked all the rookies.

"You sure that's a wise choice?" Layla asked. "What's to stop us from voting for ourselves?" she asked, and everyone, Jack included had to admit she had a point.

"I honestly cannot stop you from doing that." RZ admitted with a sigh. "But I trust you all will make the right choice." RZ said, unaware to them all that he in his mind had chosen who he wanted to lead, and secretly hoped they would make the same choice.

"Well the Quarterback leads the team, who here is a QB?" Juniper asked. In response Aaron raised his hand with Dean hesitantly raising his afterwards.

"Looks like we've got two QB'S on this unit." Hunter stated as he eyed Aaron and Dean.

"I wont vote for myself." Aaron admitted.

"Same...I'm not cut out for leadership." Dean added.

"Looks like we have a tough choice to make." Jessica said as she looked them both over. "I might have a solution." she said, and that earned everyone's attention. "Perhaps they should both lead, at least until we can make a clear decision." she proposed, and everyone had to admit that was a pretty good sounding plan.

"All in favor?" RZ asked, and in response all nine Guardians raised their hands. "Motion carries." RZ said with a smile on his face, for they where already starting to act like a team.

"What do we do now?" Jack grumbled.

"I'd ask your leaders." RZ said politely, and in response the other seven rookies turned to face Aaron and Dean.

"If this is the way it's going to be...we need to start training, as a team." Dean quickly added, with a sigh, and that earned head nods from everyone, as they all walked to the simulator.

 **I'm sorry it's short, I promise the next one will be longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Time for the first taste of action. Please tell me what you think, and what I can improve on. Once again thanks goes to The Story's shadow for making some changes and additions.**

A few days had passed, and every spare minute of the rookies time was spent in the simulation room, preparing them for the time they would actually fight Wild Card's and the Anticorians forces. Currently the nine rookie Guardians could be found standing inside the HOK, since RZ has requested to speak with them before they called it a day.

"I'm very impressed with how far you've progressed in less than a week." RZ congratulated the team, earning smiles from everyone, even Jack.

"When we actually going to go out on an actually mission? I think it's going to be quite soon." Amara asked with a confident smile, earning eager looks from her fellow rookies.

"The time will come Amara, especially since the season is winding down." RZ said, even though he secretly hoped that their time would not be anytime soon.

"What does the season winding down have to do with anything?" Jack grumbled, which RZ heard perfectly.

"You all might not know this, but the Megacores continue to store the energy, even during the teams off-season." RZ informed everyone, effectively answering Jack's question.

Suddenly an alarm started to blare in the HOK, and a holographic display appeared in the room, showing Raymond James Stadium, Bank Of America Stadium, and Heinz Field.

"I know what that means." Amara chuckled.

"Indeed." RZ said simply as he looked over the holographic display. "Blitz Botz have been detected in Tampa Bay, Carolina, and Pittsburgh." RZ said, and that earned concerned looks from everyone. "I'm splitting you into teams of three." RZ informed the rookies.

"Who's going where, RZ?" Aaron asked.

"Dean, take Layla and Juniper with you to Carolina." RZ ordered as the three of them ran to the Panthers passageway and jumped into it.

"Aaron, take Jack and Hunter to Pittsburgh." as soon as the order was given the trio did the same as their friends.

"Jessica, take Kristie and Amara with you to Tampa Bay." they barely heard the end of that order as Jessica and her friends ran to the passageway and soon they where on their way to the sunshine state.

* * *

"Good to see you Guardians. Ah, a Panthers' fan. I'm glad to see one amongst the Guardian" the Panthers Rusher Claw greeted the trio as soon as they arrived at the stadium.

"Thanks. Now, what's the problem?" Layla asked Claw.

"Even though it's the middle of the week and there ain't no game today, there where surveillance Blitz Botz trying to enter the stadium." Claw said as they started running in the direction of the Megacore vault.

"You got them?" Layla asked.

"With no problem at all." Claw answered as they arrived at the Megacore vault.

"The why did you call us then?" Juniper asked.

"Where there are surveillance Blitz Botz, there are usually bigger botz not that far behind." Claw said with a grim tone as he opened the Megacore vault and walked inside of it, disappearing into pitch darkness.

"So are we hear just as a preventative measure?" Juniper asked as she folded her arms.

"Nothing wrong with calling for backup." Claw's voice echoed from within the vault, and a few seconds later he emerged and closed the vault door. "Megacore is secure, let's hope it–" he never got to finish due to the wall above them come crashing down, and about half a dozen standard Blitz Botz landed in front of the Guardians and Rusher, and glared at them with red glaring eyes.

"Time to earn our stripes." Dean said as he and his two friends raised their NFL-R's. "Enter the Rush Zone!" they shouted as they armored up and took combat stances. In response the Blitz Botz began firing purple laser blasts from their clawed hands, and the trio of Guardians and Rusher began dodging and weaving around the laser fire...

* * *

"I cannot believe I'm actually in Tampa again." Jessica said in a giddy tone as she and her friends stood in the giant pirate ship that normally housed fans on game day in Raymond James Stadium.

"You a fan of the Bucs?" Kristie asked her friend with a grin.

"A proud fan." Jessica answered as the Buccaneers Rusher Peg Leg walked up behind them.

"Glad to see not only a loyal Buccaneers fans, but the new Guardians." Peg Leg said with curt bow to the rookie Guardians.

"Peg, I don't know if you remember me–" Jessica never got to finish due to Peg Leg smiling.

"I never forget a face no matter how many fans I see, Jessica." Peg Leg said as he offered her a hand for a hand shake, which she eagerly shook, a wild expression on her face.

"I encountered some Blitz Botz a short time ago, and needless to say, they walked the plank." Peg Leg said as he pulled out his pirate sword and made a show of swinging it around.

"We hear to make sure things are quieting down?" Jessica asked as she finally composed herself.

"You'd be correct, wanted some backup just in case." Peg leg said as he sheathed his sword and led them to a treasure chest at the end of the ship and opened it, revealing the Tampa Bay Buccaneers Megacore.

"I never thought I would see one in person." Jessica said in a giddy tone as she reached down and put her right hand on it, feeling the warm glow of energy.

"That goes for me as well." Kristie said as she wiped some of her black hair out of her eyes.

"I need not say it." Amara smiled as she as well looked down at the Megacore.

* * *

"Jack, ain't you a Steelers fan?" Aaron asked as he and his friends met up with the Steelers Rusher Blow Torch. Jack just nodded his head sightly in response.

"The Blitz Bots? Not here? Something's not right." Hunter grunted as he and his friends walked through the empty hallways of Heinz Field.

"Took off once I started fighting back." Blow Torch answered as they arrived at the Steelers Megacore vault.

"So we get called here for nothing, fantastic." Jack mumbled in a sarcastic tone which went unheard by his friends. Suddenly the floor beneath them began to shake and a giant hole opened up in front of them and out jumped a giant mechanical spider, complete with eight red glowing eyes.

"Enter the Rush–" Aaron and Hunter never got to finish due to the blitz bot shooting them with an energy enhanced spider string that wove around them, leaving only their upper have exposed, bur rendering them unable to talk.

"You'll pay for that you metal piece of junk!" Jack snarled in his Irish accent as he and Blow Torch jumped out of the way of another web attack. "Enter the Rush Zone!" Jack yelled as he golden and black armor morphed around him. Jack ran at the bot and hit it with a left hook so hard that it actually sent the enormous Blitz Bot flying backwards where it crashed into a wall.

"That was a waste of hard training!" Jack snarled as he bent down and started the process of freeing his trapped friends, when suddenly a red laser blast connected with his lower back and sent him flying to where he crashed into a wall. Jack pretended to be stunned so he could observe where the attack had come from. The Spiders body had split in two, and now there where two smaller spider Blitz Botz where now clanging their way towards the weakened Guardian. "Your going to have to do better than that!" Jack snarled as he and Blow Torch exchanged a look and began charging at the Blitz Bot.

* * *

"Everything seems to be in order, I think you can–" Peg Leg never got to finish due to a laser blast ripping through the air an striking the ground between the Guardians and the Rusher.

"Hello Rusher." a very familiar voice called out as Peg Leg and the Guardians turned around and saw Wild Card standing there.

"Wild Card, you'll not get this Megacore!" Peg Leg snarled as he unsheathed his sword.

"You really think you can beat me alone?" Wild Card mocked as he slowly began walking towards the four individuals in question.

"You've been beaten by a single Guardian before, now you'll face three." Jessica snarled as she and her friends raised their NFL-R's. "Enter The Rush Zone!" they all shouted as they armored up and charged at Wild Card...

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again thanks goes to The Story's Shadow**

"They reported back yet?" Ish asked as he and his two friends walked into the HOK.

"I think they are a little occupied at the moment." RZ answered in a serious tone as he pulled up three holographic displays for the three remaining veteran Guardians, and showed them the battles from Tampa Bay, Carolina and Pittsburgh. "Wild Card himself is attacking Tampa Bay." RZ informed his veterans, and that earned a nervous look from all three of them.

"RZ, send me to Tampa Bay." Ish ordered, which earned a look from RZ. "They've never faced Wild Card before, they're not ready for him." Ish said in a concerned tone. In response RZ opened up the Buccaneers passageway and Ish ran into it, and soon the leading Guardian was on his way to Florida.

"A spider Blitz Bot, never seen that before." Ash commented as she watched Jack and Blow Torch dodging incoming web shots.

"Aaron and Hunter are down, and Jack's NFL-R could run out of power any minute due to him not earning his shield coin." RZ said in a concerned tone.

"I'm heading to Pittsburgh." Ash declared as she entered the passageway and was on her way.

"I think they got it under control in Carolina." Tua observed as he watched security camera footage from the battle, and needless to say, Dean, Layla and Juniper where holding their own.

"For now perhaps, but I'm sensing a lot more Blitz Bot activity in the stadium." RZ informed the fourth Guardian. "If more waves keep coming, the team will eventually run out of power–"

"Say no more, I'm on my way!" Tua proclaimed as he ran to the passageway and was on his way to Bank Of America Stadium.

* * *

"I'm getting really tired of the Blitz Bot!" Jack snarled as he once again sent it flying back against the wall, only for it to split open and turn into two smaller Blitz Botz. In total there where now ten spider Blitz Botz shooting laser and webbing at him and Blow Torch.

Suddenly Jacks NFL-R beeped and his armor powered down. "What just happened?" he asked as he looked down and saw his NFL-R was blinking red.

"Your out of power." Blow Torch said as he ran at the Blitz Bot, connect a punch and send it flying, only for it's counterpart to wrap him up with a web shot, and result in him being tied up on the ground.

"That ain't good." Jack snarled as he began dodging around the incoming web shots and laser fire, but without his armor it was a much more difficult process.

"Super Stomp!" he heard a familiar female voice call out from behind him as Ash brought down her right foot and ripped the ground open with a shock wave that not only knocked Jack on his butt, but it also sent the Spider Botz flying backwards.

"You OK?" Ash asked as she walked up to Jack and offered him an armored hand, which he slapped aside and got up on his own.

"I could have handled this." he huffed as a clanging noise caught their attention. The Spider Botz had multiplied again, and where now twenty in number.

"I hate Spiders!" Ash snarled as she took up a fighting stance.

"Every time you smash them, more come out of the bodies." Jack informed the red-headed Guardian.

"Looks like we need another way to send these Botz to the scrap yard." Ash said as she activated her shield to block some incoming laser fire. Jack looked around for anything he could use as a weapon, and then he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"Keep 'em busy for a second, I've got an idea." Jack said as Ash nodded and began firing energy blasts at the Spiders to keep them at bay. Suddenly the fire alarm went off and the overheard fire suppression system went off, dousing Ash and the Spiders with water.

"I don't think they are going to rust!" Ash said as she dodged an incoming web attack. Suddenly Jack ran back into her vision armed with a fire extinguisher, and started spaying the wet spider botz with the extinguisher, not freezing them, but slowing them down enough.

"Hit 'em again!" Jack yelled.

"Super Stomp!" Ash yelled in response as she front-flipped in the air and brought her right foot down, and once again ripped open the ground with a shock wave, and due to being cold, this time the botz ripped in half, as well as their new counterparts that would have come out in the next wave, effectively ending the battle.

"Good thinking Jack." Ash congratulated as she held out an armored fist for a fist bump, and this time Jack took it, and then went to help Ash free their friends and the Rusher.

* * *

"How many of these guys are we going to have to send to the scrap yard before they get the idea that they will not get this Megacore?" Dean snarled as he ripped a Blitz Botz head clean off. Layla continue to hide in the shadows using her invisibility, and she struck every few seconds, by slicing a bot in half with hard-light claws.

"I hate these walking tin cans." Juniper growled as she punched a bot so hard that it went flying backwards and fell to pieces as it collided with a concrete wall.

Suddenly their NFL-R's beeped and their armor disappeared, leaving them in their civilian attire.

"That's not good." Juniper squeaked as the Botz started firing relentless laser fire at them, sending them dodging and weaving around the fire.

"Get a load of this!" a familiar voice called out from behind them as Tua ran out from behind a corner and began firing back with his blue energy blasts, sending more Blitz Botz to the scrap yard.

"Nice entrance." Juniper joked as she and her friends watched Tua easily take out the remaining botz that entered the room. Suddenly the wall next to Tua came crashing down and out walked a giant ten foot tall Blitz Bot.

"I think he's the boss." Dean snarled as the Bot eyed the Megacore vault and started sprinting towards it.

"Super Size!" Tua shouted as she grew to seven feet tall and even though he was smaller he began a wrestling match with the giant bot.

"What can we do to help?" Dean asked as Tua and the bot seemed to be matched in terms of strength despite their different sizes.

"Just stay out of the way, don't want anyone to get hurt!" Tua ordered as he drew back a right fist and connected with the Botz face, and sent it flying backwards, where it crashed and fell apart.

"Takes care of that." Tua said with a head nod as he began wiping his hands together.

"Sorry we couldn't help." Dean apologized.

"You held out as long as you could, I'm really proud of you." Tua said, and that earned smiles from Juniper and a nod from Dean and Layla.

* * *

"That all you got?" Wild Card snarled as he fired another energy blast at the three Guardians and Peg Leg, who defected the blast with his sword.

"Your going to have to do better than that Wild Card." Peg Leg snarled as she rushed at Wild Card, sword slashing through the air. Wild Card simply shot the ground underneath Peg Leg and he went crashing down through the hole Wild Card had created.

"Peg Leg!" Jessica yelled as she rushed at Wild Card, creating a hard-light sword as she get closer and she took a swing at Wild Card, actually managing to draw a line across the metal purple glowing W on his chest.

"Impressive." Wild Card snarled as he began throwing punches as Jessica, who dodged them in kind, and occasionally took a swing at him with her sword. Suddenly a lasso wrapped around Wild Cards neck and dragged him to the ground.

"Never done that before." Kristie laughed as she held the lasso around Wild Cards neck, while Amara grabbed his legs and held them down, while Jessica held her sword to his armored throat.

"Surrender, or I'll have to cut you out of your armor." Jessica snarled as she drove the sword deeper into his throat.

"That's enough." Ish said as he ran up in his armor, Peg Leg right behind him.

"We've got a problem." Amara grunted.

"Yes, we do." Ish said as she walked up to Wild Card and pushed a hidden button his neck, he shimmered for a moment and then was revealed to be a sleek looking Blitz Bot.

"A mimic Blitz Bot, I hate these things." Ish said with a sigh as he blasted it in the chest and it fell to pieces.

"I knew something was off." Amara snarled.

"A mimic Blitz Bot is not easy to defeat, and you managed to do it. Even though it's not Wild Card, this is still something to be proud of." Ish congratulated as the passageway opened up and they where soon on their way back to Canton.


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank my good friend The Story's Shadow for helping write and edit this chapter.**

"You sure there is nothing we can do, RZ?" Dean asked as he sat in the HOK. Two days had passed since their first mission and Dean was had an odd feeling gnawing at him. All but two of his fellow rookies could be found at other stadiums, overseeing tours of the stadium.

"I admire your determination." RZ said with a smile as he looked down at Dean. "But you should learn to appreciate your down time and training time, for soon enough you could face Wild Card or the Anticorians, or worse." RZ let it hand there, just as Jack and Kristie entered the HOK.

"It's not me hating this...I just got a bad feeling about something." Dean sighed.

"'Sup Dean?" Kristie asked as she walked up to him and they exchanged a fist bump, Jack abstained.

"Just...something...I got this feeling..." Dean answered as he kept looking at holographic displays, watching his friends on various missions. A holographic display popped up, and showed Ford Field in Detroit, and a purple light was blinking.

"I'm detecting unusual energy in Detroit...Dean, I am guessing this is what you were feeling?" RZ stated.

"We're about to find out." Dean grunted as Kristie fell in behind him, while Jack once again abstained.

"This is not Wild Card or the Anticorians we are talking about." RZ advised. "This energy belongs to something much more dangerous, something your not ready for." RZ said as the energy reading kept climbing higher by the second.

"Endgame?" Jack asked in a hoarse whisper, and RZ turned to look down at all three rookies.

"Possibly." RZ admitted, and Jack clenched his hands into fists. "Jack, I know what this means for you, but–" he never got to finish due to Dean speaking up.

"Who and what is 'Endgame?'" Dean interjected without meaning to, to which RZ sighed heavily.

"Endgame is our most recent enemy, long story short is that if it's her giving off this energy signature, your not going anywhere near her." RZ said firmly.

"I understand your concern...but there's no one else to hold her off. " Dean explained, earning confident looks from Kristie and Jack.

"I don't think it's wise." RZ replied.

"Wise? No, I don't think it is...but if we don't do something, people will be hurt...send the original Guardians as soon as possible, we'll hold her off as long as we can." Dean sighed.

"Keep in contact at all times." RZ ordered as the three rookie Guardians ran up to the Lions Passageway, and where on their way to Ford Field.

* * *

"RZ, we've just arrived at the dome." Dean informed his leader through his communication app.

"Good, link up with Beast and track down the source of the energy." RZ ordered as the line went dead.

"Never thought I'd ever be in Ford Field." Dean mused as he and his friends started walking through the empty hallways.

"You a Lions fan?" Kristie asked her leader.

"I am." Dean answered simply as they rounded a corner and came face to face with Beast, the Lions Rusher.

"Good to see you, Guardians. A fan of the Lions, glad to see one who wears the mane." Beast greeted with a smile on his face, receiving a respectful nod from Dean. "RZ told me you'd be arriving, energy is coming from near the vault." he informed them as they quickly made their way towards the Lions Megacore vault.

"What do you think is causing this?" Kristie asked Beast.

"Won't know for sure till we–" he never got to finish due to them rounding a corner, and spotting the Megacore vault door, tossed to the side like trash. "I don't like the looks of this." Beast said in a cautious tone as they carefully inched their way towards the open vault.

"Please tell me you have more protection than just one door." Dean asked in a low whisper.

"We do, we have three more doors, and a laser grid protecting the Megacore." Beast informed them as they stepped into the vault, and gasped.

Standing their in front of them was what appeared to be a Guardian, except this Guardian was wearing purple and black armor, and was staring at the second door that lead to Detroit's Megacore.

"I think we found the source of the energy." Kristie whispered as the being in front of them heard that whisper and whipped around to face them.

"Who are you?" Dean growled as he and his friends eyed the intruder.

Dean and the figure stared at one another.

"RZ, it's...a Guardian," Dean said into his communication app, only for static to be his response, "RZ come in," Dean grunted, receiving no reply.

"Looks like we are on our own." Kristie said nervously as the stare off continued between them and the figure in front of them.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" all three rookie shouted as they armored up and took up fighting stances.

The figure just continued to stare, like it was unimpressed.

"Hmm...perhaps we can talk this out? We don't need to fight. Let us try to resolve this peacefully." Dean offered, only to be met by a dead stare.

"Ok...perhaps if we-" he never got to finish due to Jack running forward and rearing back a fist. "Jack no!" Dean ordered, but Jack was to gone to anger. In response the being raised it's right hand and fired a stream of lightning from it's fingers that struck Jack in his chest and sent him flying backwards to where he crashed through a wall.

"You'll pay for that!" Beast roared as he lunged at the being and tried to punch it, only for the being to grab him mid jump and slam him face first into the concrete floor, and Beast was out.

"Please tell me it did not just take out two of us in less than two minutes." Kristie gulped.

"I'm afraid that's the case." Dean snarled as he and Kristie kept up their guard. The being fired a lightning bolt at Dean, only for Dean to punch the bolt so hard it went flying backwards at the attacker. To their surprise it's purple and black absorbed the attack easily.

"Got a plan?" Kristie asked.

"I'll distract it, get your lasso around it's neck, and we'll try and pin it down." Dean whispered as he began firing rapid fire energy bolts at the attacker, who this time proceeded to doge them by ducking and weaving around the blue energy bolts. Suddenly a lasso wrapped around it's neck and the being grabbed at the hard-light lasso, and tried to free it's wind pipe.

"That worked like a charm." Kristie smirked under her helmet as she kept pulling backwards, attempting to pull the being off balance. Suddenly the attacker began spinning in place, drawing Kristie in close and then punishing her for her attack by delivering a kick to her face, freeing itself from the lasso.

"Kristie!" Dean cried out in concern as the being turned it's attention away from the fallen Guardian.

The being looked at Dean and rushed towards him.

"Reaction Time!" Dean shouted as time slowed to a crawl just at the attacker was in striking distance, and Dean delivered an uppercut so powerful that it sent the attacker up through the ceiling.

Dean glared up in the at the hole, growling under his breath.

"Kristie!." Dean shouted as he ran over to Kristie and offered her a hand up yet started to turn as he heard something.

"Look out!" she screamed as she raised her head, but the warning was to late, a hard-light whip struck the back of Deans armored head and sent him falling forward.

Kristie gasped then grunted as she threw her lasso at her foe. To her shock the attacker grabbed the lasso then pulled it back in his direction. Kristie cried out in panic as she flew towards her foe. The foe sent its free hand flying forward, the fist was cloaked by an sphere of purple energy. The blow hit Kristie in her torso, sending her flying back. She slammed into a wall and landed on the floor, out cold. The foe started to walk away as something was heard: low grumbling. The attacker turned and was sent flying back by a sonic attack, sounding just like the fierce roar of a lion. It stood to see Dean, breathing hard yet still standing.

"It doesn't matter if you knock us down, we'll get back up." Dean snarled.

Dean's finger tips suddenly gained blazing white claws. Dean leaps forward with a roar. The figure dodges the attacks, though the ferocity and speed of the strikes seemingly get nearer to Dean's target. The attacker threw out one hand and a surge of purple energy slams into Dean, sending him flying back. Dean landed on the ground. He grunted as he tried to get up, snarling at the figure. But he then fell unconscious. The figure walks to the three Guardians, looking for something yet doesn't seem to find what it's looking for. Before the figure leaves, it looks hard at Dean...with perhaps...surprise...then the figure leaves.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks goes to The Story's Shadow for writing this fight scene.**

"What's up, RZ?" Ish asked as he could be found sitting in his bedroom working on some homework, that was until his NFL-R started beeping.

"Ish, we've got an emergency." RZ informed the leading Guardian.

"I'm on my way." Ish said as he closed his history book and ran out of the house. "Have Ash and Tua been notified?" Ish asked as he jogged down the sidewalk.

"Affirmative, they as well are on their way." RZ informed Ish as he kept jogging his way towards the HOK.

* * *

Upon arriving at the HOK, Ish could tell something was up. The air was thick with tension, and anger, and upon entering the central area of the HOK, he saw what was up.

"What happened here?" Ish asked Ash as he walked up to three hard-light bed. Dean, Kristie and Jack where unconscious on their beds, their breathing sporadic.

"They encountered a negative Guardian." RZ said simply, and Ish and his original friends visibly paled.

"A negative Guardian, you sure RZ?" Ash asked in a nervous tone.

"Affirmative." RZ answered simply. "I detected the negative energy signature in Detroit, and there was negative Guardian there." RZ lectured his three ordinals.

The door to the HOK opened, and in ran Aaron, Juniper, Amara, Layla, Jessica and Hunter. They all had a common concerned look on their faces.

"What happened here?" Aaron asked in a concerned tone.

"A negative Guardian." RZ answered simply.

"What's a negative Guardian?" Amara asked.

"A Guardian that has been corrupted by Endgame to do her bidding." RZ answered her question, as an alarm started blaring, and a holographic display of Bank Of America Stadium popped up. "Negative energy has been detected in Carolina." RZ said, and that earned an angry look from Amara after her look of concern lingered on Dean.

"Send me to Carolina." Amara ordered in with a growl as she prepared to transform into her armor.

"Amara I will not send you to Carolina without backup." RZ huffed, earning a snarl from Amara.

"I'll go," Layla added her own snarl, "I'll show whoever this 'Guardian' that they can't push us around." .

"Your not going anywhere." Ash began as she pulled something out of her back pockets. "Without these." she said as she tossed them both their shield coins.

"Thought we had to earn these?" Layla asked her leader.

"Normally you would, but with a negative Guardian, you need to be at full power." RZ said softly as Layla and Amara equipped their shield coins, and left for Carolina.

* * *

(Carolina, Panthers' Stadium, a minute or so later)

Amara and Layla entered the area near where the Panthers' Megacore is kept. Amara and Layla quickly changed into their armor. They began sniffing.

"Who knew that the armor would give us cat-like senses?" Layla said.

"I did, well for you, me, Hunter, and...Dean...but that's not the point...I've got someone's scent." Amara said.

"Same. Let's move." Layla replied.

They followed the scent, eventually finding that Guardian RZ talked about holding up the Panthers' Rusher, who is out cold, by his tail.

"Layla, go invisible. I've got the feeling we should take this cabrón down quick. You strike first and I'll take him down." Amara advised.

"Got it." Layla said before turning invisible.

The mysterious foe dropped the Rusher and started to walk away, but was knocked against a wall by an invisible force. The foe looked around, not seeing anything. It started to seemingly convulse as several more blows landed. Amara leaped at the enemy. She tackled him to the ground. Layla reappeared and the both held him down each with one hand, landing blows with their free hands. The figure suddenly glowed a bright purple. The two Guardians suddenly flew off the foe from the burst of energy. Amara and Layla gracefully land on their feet.

"Grr, I'm getting sick of...whoever this is." Layla hissed.

"Let's go 'em!" Amara grunted.

Layla turned invisible again and Amara raced forward. The mysterious Guardian fired off blasts of purple energy. Amara dodged them while Layla snuck up on their foe. Layla jumped from the side, reappearing. Her fingertips are now blazing white claws. She slashed at him, but the Guardian barely managed to evade the attack. Amara lunged forward, blazing white claws at her fingertips. She slashed and swiped at him along with Layla. The mysterious Guardian evaded the attacks, but each slash drew closer to its target. The Guardian right fist blew with purple energy then was slammed down into the ground. A small earthquake with blasting purple energy sent the two feline fighting Guardians skidding back.

"This one is really asking for an a whuppin'." Layla hissed.

"Let's show this cabrón!" Amara snarled in agreement.

They both raced forward, as swift as their teams' mascot animals. They quickly punched their foe in unison, sending the enemy flying back and through a wall.

"Girl, that was-" Layla chuckled then stopped.

Amara and Layla started to jump away as they heard it, a surge of purple energy flew from the hole. The blast hit the floor where they were standing, this time sending them flying into walls on either side of the hall. The mysterious Guardian walks out of the hole, both fists glowing with purple energy. Both fists are raised, pointing at either Guardian.

"Heh, gotcha." Amara chuckled.

A growl filled the air. A Guardian in black and orange armor leapt towards they mysterious Guardians, fingertips armed with white blazing claws. The first slash sent the foe tumbling to that ground.

"It seems the others gave you what we've got, Hunter." Amara chuckled.

"You could say that. Now, how about we show this clown how we feel about our friends getting hurt." Hunter replied, his voice a vicious snarl.

Amara and Layla stood up. The three rushed forward as their foe stood up. Their claws raked and slashed at their enemy, whom dodged their attacks with a hair's length away.

"That's it." Hunter grunted in frustration.

He surged forward and threw a punch. The blow connected, followed by several more blows.

"Come on big man! Show me what you got! Show me what you got!" Hunter bellowed as he continued to throw punches, each one hitting its mark as the mysterious Guardian kept getting forced back.

The Guardian suddenly gained a purple aura around their armor. Hunter's next punch was caught.

"We're not done yet. I'll-" Hunter started to say until the mysterious Guardian let out something none of the three feline fighting Guardians expected: a sonic roar that sounded similar to Dean's.

Hunter flew back, but Amara and Layla caught him.

"What the devil?!" Layla gasped in shock.

"Guys get ready!" Amara grunted.

The foe released another sonic roar, but was met in return by roars from the other Guardians (Amara's sounding like a jaguar's, Layla's like a leopard's, and Hunter's like a tiger's). The trio's combined roars was able to force the mysterious Guardians through a wall.

"Come on! We can't let the bastardo to-" Amara grunted as she raced forward while the others followed her.

Suddenly the hole itself shined purple and a surge of purple energy as large as the hole shot forward. The blast hit all three Guardians. They fell to the floor. They tried to get up, growling in frustration and pain yet fell unconscious. The foe exited the hole and approached them. Searching them, the foe held something: the trio's shield tokens. Before leaving the mysterious Guardian looked at the trio...seemingly...surprised...then disappeared.

"Amara? Layla? Hunter? Hello?" RZ called out over the communicators.

After a few minutes the rest of the unharmed Guardians, original and new, found the trio where they laid. Their eyes widened with shock and fear at the sight.

 **To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to apologize for the wait in between chapters, due to Christmas I took a little break. I will be going on vacation for a few days starting Tuesday, so I will be updating today and possibly when I get home. Hope you all enjoy. Special thanks goes to The Story's Shadow for writing Jessica's fight scene.**

"Will they be alright, RZ?" Jessica asked in her squeaky voice, be it filled with much anxiety over her injured teammates. A few hours had passed, and Amara, Layla and Hunter where laying on hard-light beds in the HOK, still unconscious from their battle.

"Their injures are not severe enough to be life threatening." RX began and that earned relieved looks from all the awake Guardians, new and old. "But I will still be keeping them overnight for a more thorough analysis." RZ said, and that earned head nods from the team.

"What do you want us to do, RZ?" Aaron asked as he kept his glare on his injured friends.

"There is nothing you can do." RZ said calmly. "It's late, all of you should go home and get some rest." RZ said, and they all took the hint and left the HOK.

* * *

 _'On my way home, b home in 15'_ Jessica texted her mother as she could be found walking towards her home, and she could currently be found walking next to the football field. _'I really hope they'll be alright.'_ Jessica thought to herself. _'Who is this negative Guardian?'_ she pondered as her brain kept going through all the archive footage from the original sevens encounter with the original two Nega-Guardians.

"It's got to be Keith and Jacob." she whispered out loud. "There where only two Nega-Guardians, and they where Keith and Jacob." Jessica said as she looked around to make sure she was alone before raising her left wrist and pressing a hidden button on her NFL-R, and a holographic display emanated from it.

After scrolling through archive footage she found what she desired, battles between the original and the two Nega-Guardians. "They have no markings on their armor like we do." she observed as she kept walking down the sidewalk towards her home. "By that alone this Nega-Guardian should have no marking as well." she said as she deactivated the archives footage and continued walking, that was until her NFL-R started beeping, indicating in incoming message.

"What's up RZ?" Jessica asked as she raised her NFL-R closer to her mouth, only to be met by dead silence. "Hello, anyone?" she asked again as she stopped walking and started fidgeting with her NFL-R, unaware to the danger she was in... at least until a loud crackling noise reached Jessica's ears and she dropped to the ground, just as a purple lightning bolt soared over where her chest had just been.

"What the heck!" Jessica yelled as she looked up and spotted a purple and black armored Nega-Guardian hovering above her, it's flight app allowing it to fly.

"What do you want?" Jessica snarled as she quickly rose to her feet and took up a fighting stance, only to be met with silence from her attacker.

The Nega-Guardian's right hand blew with purple energy then shot a blast forward. Jessica dodged to the side. She readied her NFL-R.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Jessica shouted.

She transformed into her red and black Guardian armor.

"Let's go bozo." Jessica hissed.

She rushed forward. The Nega-Guardian opens both hands, both glowing with purple energy then releases several blasts of that same energy. Jessica grunted in surprise and agitation.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to the others!" Jessica called out, continuing to move around her foe's attacks.

She opened her right hand. Energy formed in her hand to form a glowing red cutlass. The hard light energy sword is gripped firmly in her hand.

"Time to cut you down!" Jessica grunted.

She charged forward.

The Nega-Guardian fires off several purple energy blasts. Jessica deflects each blast that draws near.

"Gonna have to do better than that!" Jessica yelled.

In the Nega-Guardian hands danced with purple electricity. With a crackling roar, the Nega-Guardians shot forth purple lightning towards her. Jessica's eyes widened in her helmet. She slashed with her blade, blocking the strike yet pushing her back a few feet. She gasps then charges forward. The Nega-Guardian throws forth another purple lightning bolt. Jessica cried out, ducking under the strike. But she rushes forward. She gets in close and starts slashing with the energy cutlass. The Nega-Guardian avoided the strikes and started punching back, hands still glowing. Jessica grunts in pain as the blows land.

"Gaaahhh!" Jessica cried out as she continues to slash her cutlass.

The Nega-Guardian continues to dodge the strikes, but the cutlass does land. Jessica continues to strike with a fury, the sword keeps hitting. The Nega-Guardian uses both arms to block the attack.

"No you don't!" Jessica growls as she slashes down.

The Nega-Guardian blocks with both arms again. Red and purple energy cracks around them, like lightning dancing as an aura for both of them. Jessica breathes hard, her anger and attacks surprising. She then sees something. On the Nega-Guardian's helmet, she reads: CB7.

"CB7? Where have I heard that." Jessica panted. "Hold on...could it be-?" Jessica panted and gasped.

The Nega-Guardians's arms suddenly glowed with purple energy then pushed away the energy blade. The Nega-Guardian then threw forward several punches, which Jessica couldn't block. Then the Nega-Guardian fires another purple blast, sending Jessica flying back. She lays on the ground, unconscious. The Nega-Guardian approaches her, then knelt down. The Nega-Guardian looked down, searching and not finding anything. The Nega-Guardian stared at her, seemingly with maybe uncertainty...whatever it is isn't clear, then the Nega-Guardian disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm going on a small vacation starting tomorrow, so I'll be unable to write for a few days. Special thanks goes to my good friend The Story's Shadow for editing this chapter.**

Two hours passed since Jessica had been ambushed, and all Guardians, new and old could be found back at the HOK, looking at an unconscious Jessica as she laid there on a hard light bed.

"When I get my hands on that son of a–" Jack was cut off by Aaron.

"Get in line." Aaron snarled as he balled his right hand into a fist.

"RZ, what's the plan?" Juniper asked as she looked down at Jessica, concern on her face.

"As of this moment, all rookies will be in groups–" he never got to finish due to Jack growling as he spoke up.

"We where in groups, and he dismantled us." Jack growled in a low tone. "What makes you think groups will help this time?!" Jack snarled as he balled both hands into fists.

"For every group of three, there will be an original with the group." RZ said, and that earned head nods from the new Guardians, and looks of concern from the ordinals.

"RZ, what makes you think we'll be better equipped to fight this Nega-Guardian?" Ish asked his leader. "We on occasion got out butts kicked by these Nega-Guardians–" he never got to finish, due to Jessica coughing heavily and bolting upright on her bed, hissing as she grabbed right below her chest.

"You alright Jessica?" Ash asked as she walked over to her and put a hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"The Nega-Guardian..." Jessica said as she kept clutching right below her rib cage. "You know him." She squeaked in a pain filled whisper.

"No offense but that's obvious, it's either Keith or Jacob." Tua said softly as she looked at the holographic display that showed Jessica's vitals.

"No..." she said weakly. "He had a call-sign... on his helmet... it read... CB7." Jessica moaned as she dropped back to the bed and passed out due to pain, leaving the new Guardians with confused looks on their faces, while the originals all had looks of shock.

"CB7, the heck does that mean?" Jack asked Aaron, to which Aaron responded with a confused look of his own.

"CB7, don't all of our armors helmets have a call-sign?" Dean asked as he raised his NFL-R "Enter the Rush Zone!" he shouted as his armor morphed around him.

"Your armor does have a number." Hunter responded quickly. "It's QB8." Hunter said simply.

"All of our armors have a call sign, correct?" Amara asked from her sitting position on her own hard-light bed.

"You are correct." RZ answered simply. "Your numbers are a combination of your football position, and the number you where chosen." RZ informed the rookies.

"What are our numbers?" Layla asked from her hard-light bed. In response RZ pulled up a holographic display that showed all their numbers.

"QB8." Dean said.

"LB9." Layla said quickly

"LB10." Amara called out.

"LT11." Hunter said simply.

"K12." Kristie piped up.

"QB13." Aaron spoke up.

"WR14 is Jessica's." Ash read for the unconscious Guardian.

"RB15." Juniper said simply.

"LB16." Jack growled.

"We have every number from one to sixteen." Dean said as he looked over at Ish. "Ish your QB1, Ash your PK2, and Tua you are T4." Dean said quickly. "Who are 3,5,6 and 7?" Dean asked his leader.

"Troy was WR3." Ish answered the first question.

"Marty was RB5." Tua answered the second part.

"Ricky was QB6." RZ answered in place of Ash.

"CB7 was... Joseph." Ash said quietly.

* * *

'I need more.' Joseph thought to himself as he sat in an abandoned warehouse, looking down at the three shield coins he had collected. 'Three is not enough, mine would make four but it's corrupted.' he thought as the whispers reentered his mind, and he clutched his hands to his head and began rocking slightly where he stood. 'No I cannot ask them for help." he thought as he looked at himself in a shattered mirror, looking at his black and purple armor in place of what had been once black and red, and he could see his purple glowing eyes glaring back at him from behind his black visor.

'What have I become' he thought at he took a knee and kept looking into the mirror. 'I was once Joseph Sanders, and I will be again... I just don't know how...'


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back from my vacation my good friends, and here's an update for you amazing fans. Thanks again goes to The Story's Shadow for writing part of this chapter.**

"Who's Joseph?" Aaron asked the original Guardians.

"Joseph Sanders was the seventh Guardian chosen, call sign CB7." RZ answered, which earned shocked looks from the rookie Guardians, except Amara.

"How come we've never heard about him?" Juniper asked, which drew head nods from her fellow rookies.

"We thought he was dead," Ish answered while secretly trying to calm himself down, "He died in an explosion a few months ago."

"Apparently not." Dean added..

"We assumed he was dead– " Ash was cut off by Jessica who had regained consciousness.

"He was sucked into space during their final battle with Endgame." Jessica said, earning confused looks. "What, am I the only one who watched the archive footage?" Jessica asked, to which her answer was silence except a headshake from Amara.

"How do you survive getting sucked into space?" Hunter asked.

"We survived." Tua answered simply. "Our armor can survive the freezing vacuum of space." Tua continued.

"Then why did you think Jospeh died if he as well got sucked into space?" Layla asked as she folded her arms.

"We lost radio contact once..." Ash never got to finish due to a tear escaping her green eyes.

"'Once' what?" Hunter asked the red-headed Guardian.

"We lost radio contact once Endgame's satellite was destroyed–" Ish tried explaining before Jack of all people interrupted him.

"So you gave up on him?" Jack snarled as he tried to piece everything together.

"The evidence was overwhelming." Ash began as she composed herself. "But I never gave up hope, while others did..." Ash let that hang, and it was clear she was thinking about the other three ordinals who had quit once the truth had been revealed.

"Not to be rude, but he beat the crap out of us." Jack snarled in a tone that indicated he didn't care how it sounded.

"I don't know why he's doing this–" Ish was cut off by RZ, and that surprised everyone.

"I think I might have the answer that." RZ began, gaining everyone's attention as he pulled up holographic displays from the rookies battles with Joseph. "I have analyzed the battle footage, and needless to say, I think it's clear that Joseph has been infected by raw Negacore energy." RZ informed everyone.

"There is a difference between Negacore energy and raw Negacore energy?" Aaron asked in confused tone.

"That's a very good question." RZ said with a smile as he pulled up two more holographic displays, these two showing Endgame. "I have analyzed footage from old battles, and it's clear that Endgame feeds off the raw energy and changes it into concentrated energy–" RZ never got to finish due to Ash speaking up.

"What's the difference between the two?" she asked her leader.

"It's hard to explain, but raw energy is very dangerous and unstable, while the concentrated energy can be used and harvested." RZ explained, and that earned a head nod from everyone.

"RZ, can we help Joseph?" Tua asked quickly, which earned everyone's attention, and a snarl from Jack.

"Why would we help the person who's working for Endgame?" Jack snarled as he balled a fist at the mentioning of Endgame.

"It's possible he is, but it's also possible he isn't." RZ answered wisely.

"If he isn't we've got to help him." Tua said in a determined tone, which earned similar looks from Ish and Ash.

"How do we help him?" Ash asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I don't know." Ish answered honestly.

"He's still the same person you all knew underneath that armor," Dean said, and that earned everyone's attention, "We try and save lives, and that includes his, which is why I've got an idea."

"Do tell." Ash said haste fully.

"Let's send him a message over his NFL-R, telling him to meet us on neutral ground, where we can help him." Dean said, and that earned head nods from mostly everyone.

"I agree with Dean, we should try and help Joseph if possible." Amara added.

"Very well then, I will send him a message over his NFL-R." RZ said as he formulated where would be the best location. "While I admittedly cannot track him, we can still hopefully communicate with him." RZ said as he quickly began preparing a message.

* * *

Not long after they had arrived at the meeting place. They're all in their Guardian armor.

"How do we know he'll show?" Hunter asked as he and the rest of the Guardians could be found in hiding spots at an abandoned farm on the outskirts of the Safe Zone.

"He might, he might not." Ish admitted from his hiding spot in the barn rafters. "But as we agreed, we've got to try and help him." Ish said as he could see a blinking red dot in the middle of the field next to the farm, that blinking red dot was Ash, for she had volunteered to be the one to approach Joseph if he showed.

"I still don't agree with helping someone who could be working for Endgame." Jack snarled as he remained hidden in a thick wooded area next to the farm.

Aaron was beside him, but before Aaron could respond, their NFL-R's all started beeping.

"Guardians, I have detected negative energy rapidly approaching your location, it's him." RZ informed them as a few seconds later, a black and purple armored Guardian landed in the field, a slight distance away from Ash.

"Joseph." Ash said in a sad tone as Joseph eyes her from behind his black visor.

She took a few slow yet unafraid steps towards him. Joseph stared at her. Ash powered down, revealing her civilian form.

"Joseph, can you understand me?" Ash asked the corrupted Guardian, to which he nodded his head up and down slowly.

Ash breathed a slight sigh of relief.

"Joseph, I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. If...If we had known you were..." Ash stammered, despair thick within her voice.

Joseph shifted his head a bit.

"We...We thought you were dead...the explosion...we believed...I'm sorry we weren't there to save you. We should have known you wouldn't go out like that." Ash continued.

Joseph slowly lowered his head.

"Joseph...look at me." Ash said softly.

Joseph slowly raised his head.

"We weren't there...but we're here now...please...let us help you...if we knew it was you, we...I'm sorry about the fights you've been involved in...you've...you've hurt some of the other Guardians...but I know that's not you, not the real you. The energy you were exposed to, it's altered you." Ash said.

Joseph shifted, but not much.

"I've brought friends, old ones and knew. Guys." Ash said.

"Alright, go slow and easy." Ish said.

The other Guardians walked out. Joseph shifted with more motion this time.

"It's ok. We aren't here to fight. You've been through so much...ever since what happened you've been all alone...we weren't there then...but we're here now...please, let us help you." Ash said, trying to calm Joseph down then slowly reached out with her hand.

Joseph stood there, motionless. His hand moved over a part of his armor. That part of the armor and his hand started to glow purple.

"He's charging up energy for an attack! I'm going in!" Jack grunted.

"No, maybe-" Ish gasped.

Jack raced forward, right fist glowing an intense golden yellow.

"Jack! He's not-" Ash grunted.

Jack pushed her out of the way. Joseph responded quickly this time. The part of the armor stopped glowing, but the hand clenched into a fist while glowing a more intense purple. Ash grunted as she got between them, not knowing what was about to happen.

"Stop! We're not here to fig-" Ash yelled.

Both Jack and Joseph fired off huge energy blasts, both reaching out a hand in vain to seemingly stop the blasts.

"ASH!" Some of the other Guardians screamed.

What sounded like the roar of a lion shot out. Ash had been pushed away. She looked up in surprise: Dean had pushed her out of the way and is currently holding back both energy blasts with his energy claws.

"DEAN!" Amara screamed.

Dean grunted, the energy continuing to force their ways forward. Dean raised his head and let out another roar. Light suddenly flooded the area, everyone except Dean covered their eyes/visors. When the light was gone they saw Dean lying on the ground, smoke slowly moving higher into the air from his armor and the ground below him. Amara raced forward and knelt down beside Dean quickly, placing hands on his shoulders. She shot her head up and let out the roar of a jaguar at Jack and Joseph. Ash looked from Dean to Joseph, who was shaking his head possibly in disbelief.

"Joseph! Stop! It's not-" Ash stated.

But before she could finish the statement or even get up, Joseph disappeared.

 **I want to be the one to make this announcement . My good friend Duroth will be doing an Endgame story that explains her backstory in more detail. I'll keep you posted on it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back my good friends. I'm so sorry for the delay, but things have been more busy in my life recently. I promise I'll try and update more frequently again. Special thanks goes to my girlfriend for once again writing this incredible nightmare sequence.**

 _Ash sat in the corner of her room against the wall with her head in her hands as she cried into them. The guilt she felt over what happened with Joseph and the sacrifice he made to save everyone. She felt terrible, why him? Why did it have to be him? Sure he's made mistakes in the past, but that doesn't mean he deserved to die._

 _"It should've been me" Ash said to herself "I should've stayed with him"_

 _"Yes, you should've"_

 _A voice startles her and her head snaps up where she sees Joseph standing a few feet in front of her, but he looked different. He his skin was unnaturally pale, his eyes were sunken in with dark circles all around them and his jaw was clenched tightly causing his mouth to form a thin line._

 _"Joseph..." Ash gasped as she stood right up and looked at him._

 _The look on his face sent a chill down her spine. His eyes were dark, cold and lifeless as they narrowed at her, she felt that if looks could kill she would be dead by now._

 _"What... what are you...?" Ash tried to ask but she couldn't form a complete sentence._

 _"It's your fault..." Joseph says in a raspy voice._

 _"No..." Ash shook her head as she backed up before she made contact with the wall "I'm sorry...I-I..."_

 _"I'm dead now because of you!" Joseph shouted at her._

 _"No!" Ash yelled with her hands over her ears._

 _"YOUR FAULT!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _Ash fell to the floor again and curled up into a fetal position as her hands covered her face. She cried in her hands "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."_

 _She moved her hands away from her face and saw that Joseph was gone. She sat back up, but she held her knees to her chest as she rocked back and forth in place._

 _"I'm sorry, Joseph" Ash said to herself "I wish I could have saved you. I'm so sorry..."_

* * *

Ash woke with a start, cold sweat running down her forehead and she looked at the clock that resided on the night stand next to her bed, it currently read, 1:22 AM. She looked over at her night stand where her NFL-R resided when she slept. With a sad sigh she reached over and slipped it unto her left wrist, and activated the communication app.

"He's probably not awake, but I've got to talk to someone about this." Ash whispered as she pressed a button that opened a direct, but private line of communication with Ish.

"Ish, you awake?" Ash asked as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. It took a minute, but soon she got her response.

"I wasn't, but I am now, what's up?" Ish asked in a sleepy tone as she heard a yawn from his end.

"I know it's early in the morning, but can we meet somewhere private?" Ash asked.

"Where you want to meet?" Ish questioned.

"Let's meet at the football field, we should be safe there." Ash said as she stood up from bed and slipped out of her pajamas and quickly got on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I'll be there in twenty, race you there." Ish joked as the line went dead.

* * *

"Hey, Ash." Ish said with a smile as Ash landed on the football field and powered down her armor, leaving her in her civilian attire.

"Hey." Ash said softly as the walked up to each-other and gave each other a soft hug.

"Why did you want to meet so early?" Ish asked his best friend. With sigh Ash explained her most recent nightmare down to every solitary detail.

"Ash." Ish began as he and Ash took a seat on the bench next to the football fields sideline. "Your not responsible for what happened to Joseph." Ish said lowly as he put a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Tell that to my subconscious." Ash whispered as she couldn't get the nightmare out of her head.

"If anyone is to blame it's me." Ish said, and that surprised Ash.

"You weren't there–" she was unable to finish due to Ish cutting her off.

"Exactly, I wasn't there, that's why I blame myself." Ish said as he hung his head low. "I let you and Joseph go into space to rescue our friends. If I had been there things might have gone differently." Ish said in a defeated tone.

"Or they could have gone a lot worse." Ash whispered, and that surprised the leading Guardian. "Ish you stayed behind in case things went south. If you had come, we might have lost you–" she couldn't finish due to Ish once again cutting her off.

"He was our little brother, he shouldn't have made that sacrifice." Ish said in a low defeated tone. "The captain goes down with the ship, likewise I should have been the one to make the sacrifice." Ish let that hang for a few seconds, uncertainty hanging in the air like a thick mist.

"None of us should have to make that sacrifice." Ash said in a low tone, which Ish heard perfectly.

"Ash I'll be honest with you, with how things are, there's never any certainty we'll make it back in once piece." Ish said, and that surprised Ash. "A hero must always protect the innocent, and that sometimes means giving his or her own life to protect the innocent. Joseph stayed behind to protect us and destroy Endgame, and now he's suffering because of a sacrifice I should have made." Ish said in a defeated tone, as he hung his head low once again in defeat.

"Don't talk like that." Ash said, and that caused Ish to look up and look at her. "We've always managed to make it out, and we always come home." Ash said as she put a hand on his shoulder this time.

"Not all of us made it home..." Ish said, and this time, Ash had no argument.

 **To be Continued...**

 **The next chapter will actually have some cheerful moments, and in my opinion, something that is way overdue. Special shout out goes to whoever can guess correctly what the overdue moment it. Also Endgame's origin story which will be titled "Beginning of the End" will hopefully be released soon. I'll let you know as soon as it's released.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sad to say but the nobody guessed the special moment correctly. However I will give a shout out next chapter, to whoever guesses the ending correctly. You'll see what I mean after the end of this chapter.**

 _'They attacked me.'_ Joseph thought to himself as he sat in the abandoned building where he decided to stay for the night. _'That foolish rookie attacked me!'_ he thought angrily as his right hand balled into a fist, which started to glow purple. _'I cannot go to them for help if they are just going to attack me.'_ he though as he looked into a dusty mirror in the corner, and he could still see his purple blowing eyes from behind his pitch black visor. _'I need their shield coins, and I need them before anyone else gets hurt, I don't want to hurt them... but I will if I have to...'_

* * *

"Ash I think we should head home before our parents realize we're gone." Ish said softly as he stood up and prepared to activate his armor.

"Wait." Ash said, and that caused Ish to pause and turn around to look at the red-headed Guardian. "Do you promise me we will not give up on Joseph?" Ash asked softly, with a pleading look in her green eyes.

"I promise. We will find a way to bring him home." Ish said with both a determined tone, and a determined look in his eyes, and that made Ash smile.

"Ish, there is something else I want to talk about real quick." Ash said, and in response Ish sat back down on the bench next to her.

"What's up?" Ish asked his best friend.

"Do you remember that kiss we shared awhile back?" Ash asked, which earned a deep blush from Ish.

"Hard to forget your first kiss to be honest." Ish joked, which earned a giggle from Ash. "Not that I didn't enjoy it, but why are you bringing this up?" Ish asked in a serious tone.

"Well, don't you think it's time for us to be... well... more than friends?" Ash asked with a deep blush on her face, which was nothing compared to the look of shock on Ish's face.

"Ash, we are only 11, don't you think we are a bit young for that?" Ish asked, and Ash had to admit that he had a fair point.

"We both are going to be 12 before to long." Ash said with a serious tone. "But we've liked each-other for almost two years. I know you have a crush on me Ish." Ash teased her best friend with a playful punch to his throwing shoulder.

"Not to be mean, but what makes you think that?" Ish asked in a playful tone of his own, which earned a big smile from Ash.

"Let's just say, it's always a shame to have a one sided crush." Ash said as she inched closer to her best friend. "But thankfully you've just confirmed that's not the case." Ash said in a still playful tone.

"Your words are accurate, just like your kicks." Ish joked, which earned a laugh from Ash.

"Do you want to make it official?" Ash asked as there was now no space in between them.

"Ash." Ish began nervously. "Ashley Reynolds, will you be my girlfriend?" Ish asked, and in response Ash wrapped him up in a giant hug, and squeezed him tight.

"That a yes?" Ish blurted out, and in response Ash planted a kiss on his lips, which Ish did not stop as he kissed her right back, but soon they had to break off contact in order to take a breath.

"That answer your question?" Ash joked with a playful giggle, to which Ish just nodded silently, both of them blushing deeply and having a big grin on their faces.

"Ash, I've wanted to say this for years... I–" Ash silenced him by putting a finger to his lips.

"As much as I want to hear it, it's to soon." Ash said softly. "Let's wait till a later date." she said, which earned a head nod from her boyfriend. Before either of them could say another word, their NFL-R's started beeping, and with a sigh, Ish opened his communication app.

"'Sup RZ?" Ish asked his leader.

"I'm sorry for contacting you at such an hour, but I need you both to report to the HOK at once." RZ informed his leading Guardians.

"Roger that, should I inform the others?" Ish asked as he and Ash activated their armors.

"No, only you and Ash are needed for this." RZ said as the line went dead.

* * *

"Once again I'm sorry for contacting you at such an early hour." RZ apologized as Ish and Ash walked into the HOK.

"It's alright, we where awake." Ash said as she and Ish exchanged a look and a giggle, which did not go unnoticed by RZ, but he decided to ignore it.

"I think that we should again attempt to contact Joseph." RZ informed his leading Guardians.

"If we are going to do this, I think it should only be Ash and I." Ish proposed, which earned a look from RZ.

"I admire the offer, but I have a different plan..."

 **To be continued...**

 **Special Shout out goes to whoever guesses RZ's plan.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The anonymous guest guest and Ultimatrix bearer both guessed correctly, so you both receive a special shout out**

"What do you have in mind, RZ?" Ash asked her leader, to which Ish nodded his head in agreement to her question.

"As much as I hate to say this, I believe the rookie Guardians are not our best chance to bring in Joseph." RZ began, to which Ish and Ash nodded their heads in agreement. "Which is why I propose that we bring Troy, Marty and Ricky off the bench and back into the game." RZ said, and that earned a stunned look from the two originals.

"What makes you think they'll come back?" Ish asked RZ.

"They left due to Joseph's 'death–'" he was unable to finish due to Ish speaking up.

"That wasn't the only reason." Ish said, and it was clear he was talking about the Rusherz hiding information from the team.

"Be that as it may, I believe that you six are our best chance at capturing Joseph." RZ said, and that earned a shocked look from Ash.

"'Capture,' I thought we wanted to talk to him?" she asked her leader.

"We tried that and it failed." RZ said in a sad tone. "We might have no choice but to bring him in by force." he said in that still sad tone.

"We almost had him." Ish said firmly. "If Jack hadn't jumped the gun, he might be standing here next to us." Ish said in a bitter tone.

"Perhaps." RZ admitted. "Regardless, I want you both to inform Tua of our plan." RZ said firmly. "We tried with the rookies, it's time we try with the originals..."

* * *

"Call me crazy, but I don't think this is going to work." Tua said softy as he and his two superior Guardians could be found sitting in Ish's living room. It was the middle of the day, and the three of them could be found planning how to bring back their three friends.

"It might not, but we've got to try." Ish said firmly.

"Alright man." Tua said with a sigh as he began thinking of how they could bring back their friends. "How do you want to do this?" he asked his leader.

"We'll talk to them one on one." Ish said, and that earned head nods from his friends.

"That answers that." Tua said with a sigh once again. "But who talks to who?" he asked.

"I'll take Ricky–" Ish began before Ash cut him off.

"I'll take him, with our history he'd most likely not blow me off." Ash said in a determined tone.

"In that case I've got Troy. Which I admit will be a pain." Ish said with a small laugh.

"Guess that leaves me Marty. Call me crazy, but I think I've got the easy job." Tua said as the trio left the room, and headed towards their destinations.

* * *

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Ricky asked as Ash approached him after the Tigers had concluded football practice.

"I've got news, big news." Ash said quickly, and it was obvious that she had the Mexican-American Guardians attention.

"I'm listening." Ricky said simply as he removed his helmet and tucked it under his left arm.

"Joseph is alive." Ash blurted out, not caring to ease her way in. Ricky visibly paled, and his helmet dropped as his arms fell to his side.

"What?" Ricky asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Joseph is alive." Ash repeated herself.

"Do you know this for certain, or are you just trying to get me back on the team?" Ricky asked in a now suspicious tone. In response Ash made sure they where out of eye shot and pressed a button on her NFL-R, activating it's holographic display, and it showed Jospeh's black and purple armor.

"That's just a negative Guardian, could be Keith or Jacob." Ricky said as he bent down and picked up his dropped helmet.

"Look at the call-sign on the helmet." Ash ordered. Ricky looked closer and gasped upon seeing the numbers CB7.

"It's really him... but how..." he said as he tried to put this together.

"He somehow survived the explosion, but that's not the only thing." Ash said, and it was clear that she had him hooked like a fish on a line. "We're guessing he was exposed to raw Negacore energy, and that is what turned him Negative–" she was cut off by Ricky raising a hand to silence her.

"Can he be cured?" Ricky asked in a hopeful tone.

"We're not sure." Ash answered honestly. "But we will do what we can to help him, and it starts with your return Ricky, we need you." Ash said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, which he did not shake off.

"I still can't forgive the Rusherz." Ricky began, Ash's eyes glued to her friend. "But I will do this if there is a chance to save him... count me in." Ricky said as he offered his hand for a handshake, which she took.

* * *

"What's up bro?" Marty asked Tua as he approached him at the Bulldog bowling alley.

"Not much, just enjoying all downtime I can get." Tua answered as he took a seat next to Marty.

"Same here, just trying to take my mind off things, and bowling provides me a good distraction." Marty said as he threw the ball down the lane and earned himself a strike.

"There's a reason I came here today Marty, and it isn't just to unwind." Tua said as Marty sat back down, but this time opposite of him.

"If you are going to try and convince me to come back on the team, you'd have better luck going for four strikes in a row." Marty said grimly.

"I got something better than that, something that might change your mind." Tua said.

"What would that be?" Marty asked his friend.

"What id I told you Joseph was alive..." Tua let that hang, and Marty got a look of surprise on his face.

"I'd first call you a liar." Mart said seriously, "but I'd hear you out, so you can't say I didn't hear you out." Marty said as he made a 'go on' hand gesture, giving the floor to Tua.

"He showed up recently, but he's been corrupted by Negacore energy, it's turned him crazy." Tua said, and it was clear that Marty wasn't sure as to whether believe his friend or not.

"Why should I believe you, the Rusherz hid information from us, how do I know your not doing the same?" Marty asked seriously.

"Marty, you trust me, don't you?" Tua asked bluntly.

"I always have." Marty answered in a serious tone.

"Then trust me here, and help us save our little brother." Tua said as he offered a hand to Marty, and after a sight hesitation, he shook it.

* * *

"Nice try Ish." Troy scoffed as he and Ish could be found sitting in Troy's houses living room.

"I'm telling you the truth." Ish said as he once again showed Troy the holographic footage.

"A hologram can be faked." Troy said simply.

"Isn't my word good enough for you!" Ish hissed, he was starting to get annoyed at how Troy was ignoring all the facts he put forward.

"Joseph would not be evil." Troy said simply.

"But this is not of his own free will, he was exposed to raw Negacore energy–"

"You've said that twice now, and I'm not buying it." Troy said as he folded his arms in annoyance.

"He's alive Troy, and we need your help to... well hep him." Ish said in a more calm tone. Before Troy could respond Ish's NFL-R stated beeping, and Ish read the message it displayed and let out a sigh.

"I've got to go." Ish said as he stood up and prepared to leave the room. "Troy I'll say this, Joseph would have come back for you..." Ish let that hang as he walked out of the house, and began jogging towards the HOK.

Troy slowly walked up to his room and opened a dresser drawer and pulled out his NFL-R, and let out a sigh...

 **To be continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the wait in between updates, I needed a few days to plan and recharge. I want to thank all my lovely fans for being so supportive of this series.**

"Welcome back." RZ greeted Marty and Ricky as they entered the HOK with their three friends.

"Good to see you, RZ." Marty said with a smile as he looked around, noting that nothing much had changed inside the HOK.

"Tell me you have a plan for Joseph." Ricky said in a blunt tone as he folded his arms.

"Couldn't you say hello first?" Ash whispered to the Mexican-American Guardian.

"Not my style." Ricky replied with a small laugh, and that earned a smile from RZ.

"To answer your question, I have several options, but none of them are really ideal." RZ said as several holographic displays popped up, and each of them showed a large circular disk. "I have been working on ways to upgrade the Safe-zone in order to repel Endgame and her minions–"

"Endgame is dead, right?" Marty asked.

"As far as we know." RZ answered, and that did not give Marty or Ricky much comfort. "Point remains that I have been developing counter measures to repel Negacore energy, and I might have also found a way to bring in Joseph." RZ said as the circular disk in each diagram began to glow golden. "Although untested, in theory this device will harnesses Negacore energy, and forces it back unto itself." he said as the Guardians where listening intently. "If we can put this device on Joseph, we could trap him–"

"You said this device is untested, how do we know it will work at all?" Ricky asked his leader.

"I've run several simulations–" RZ was cut off by Ish.

"I have to agree with Ricky, simulations don't account for real world variables." Ish said wisely.

"Understood, but we have no choice." RZ said as he showed a blinking red dot on the outskirts of Canton. "I have finally locked unto Joseph's NFL-R, and it seems he has taken shelter in an abandoned housing district–"

"How'd you find him, since it's usually him finding us?" Ash asked her leader.

"Sparing the details, I managed to lock unto his NFL-R's radio frequency when you contact him last." RZ said, which earned head nods from all five of the originals.

"How we going to do this, RZ?" Ish asked his leader.

"You could try and talk to him." RZ began with a serious tone. "But seeing how that didn't go so well last time, use of force might be unavoidable." RZ said in that still serious tone.

"He's got some of Endgame's abilities, plus he's got Copy Cat and Reaction Time, how do we get past those?" Tua asked.

"There is a flaw in both of the abilities, that I never perfected when your mother made them, Ish." RZ began, and he had everyone's attention. "Copy Cat works by him seeing an ability in order to copy it, and Reaction Time only works for ten seconds before it had a few minute reboot." RZ informed them.

"So what you are saying is we shouldn't use our powers?" Ricky asked.

"That's your only way around that one ability of Joseph's–" RZ was cut off by Ash.

"Our armor abilities have been the only thing keeping him at bay when the rookies have fought him, how do we get past his raw power?" Ash asked in a serious tone.

"Raw power can win battles, but so can outsmarting your opponent, think of it like a chess game." RZ said wisely.

"That answers that." Ash began with a serious look on her face. "What do we do once we beat him?" she asked him.

"Bring him back to the Hall of Knowledge, I've upgraded the holding cell to be able to contain him." RZ said.

"Give me the device, RZ." Ash said with a serious tone. "I almost got to him last time, maybe he'll trust me this time." Ash said. RZ nodded and a podium rose up from the groung with the circular device on it, which she walked up to and tucked it under her left arm.

"I have arranged transportation for you to get close to his location, do not armor up unless necessary." RZ ordered, and decided to clarify since they all where looking at him with confused looks. "He could possibly sense the positive energy and flee, or be ready to fight." RZ instructed, and with a head nod from all five, they where on their way.

* * *

"This the place?" Ricky whispered through his NFL-R as he and Tua kept a safe distance from the decaying house that they where looking at.

"This is where his signal is coming from." Ish whispered as he Ash, and Marty huddled outside the front door, as Ish turned the handle of the front door, and much to their surprise it opened right up.

"Am I the only one getting horror movie vibes?" Marty whispered as they entered the house and closed the door behind them.

"I agree with that." Ish whispered as he raised his NFL-R's radar and it showed a screen with a blinking purple dot, which showed Joseph was currently above them.

"How is he–" Marty whispered as Ish raised a hand behind him to stop them, and pointed up in front of them to reveal a staircase that lead to the attic.

"Ash, we'll be right behind you." Ish whispered as Ash took the device and slowly made her way up the creaking staircase. She quickly reached the top of the staircase and found what they where looking for, Joseph laying on the floor, his chest moving up and down slowly as he breathed.

"Joseph?" Ash said calmly, and in response Joseph jumped up like in injured viper and took a combat stance, both fists glowing a dark purple. "I'm not here to fight, please hear me out." Ash pleaded upon deaf ears as Joseph fired a lighting bolt at her, which she barely dodged and she raised her NFL-R. "Enter the Rush Zone!" she shouted as her armor formed around her, as she ran at Joseph and tackled him back through the ceiling wall and they crashed outside the house unto the sandy and dirt front lawn.

By the time Ish and Marty had run back downstairs they could see Joseph and Ash exchanging punches, and kicks.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Ish, Marty, Ricky and Tua shouted as they all armored up and quickly joined in the fight.

"Stand down Joseph, we really don't want to hurt you." Ash pleaded, but her response was a purple energy blast erupting from Joseph's left fist and striking her in her stomach, causing her to hunch over in pain.

"Traitor!" Ricky called out from behind Joseph, which caused the corrupted Guardian to whip his head around and take a combat stance facing Ricky.

"Form a circle around him, that'll keep him off balance!" Ish ordered as they all ran forward and formed a circle around Joseph, and began shooting him with energy blasts and energy beams. The force of the attacks forced Joseph down to one knee.

"Keep it up!" Ish ordered as Joseph unknown to them, had a surprise for them. As he clapped his hands together and a wave of purple energy emanated from his armor and sent them all flying backwards and they landed and began groaning in pain. Joseph looked at the injured Guardians and walked over to Ish and picked him up and reared back his right fist to send him into and unconscious sleep. That was until a flying dive-kick connected with the back of his head and forced him to release Ish from his grasp.

"Did you miss me?" his attacker, Troy asked as Joseph snarled under his armor and took up a combat stance and rushed at Troy. But Troy simply dodged all of Joseph's attacks with ease by using his superior speed and agility.

Suddenly Joseph collapsed to the ground and began writhing around like a fist out of water due to his own energy being forced back unto him, and it wasn't long before her was unconscious. With a sigh Ash dropped to one knee, she had ignored the pain in her gut and had managed to use Troy's distraction in order to put the device unto Joseph, effectively capturing him.

"Nice entrance, Troy." Ash congratulated as Troy offered her a hand up, which she took.

"I always like to make an entrance." Troy laughed as the other five originals gathered around him, be it not taking their eyes off Joseph.

"Thought you weren't coming?" Ish asked Troy.

"Thought crossed my mind, but I realized what you where right, I couldn't ignore all the facts the more I thought about it. But that's a story for another time, let's get Joseph back to the HOK." Troy said, as Tua and Marty grabbed one of Joseph's arms and took flight, their friends not far behind them.

 **To be Continued...**

 **So all six of the originals are back, how will the rookies react to this, wait till next chapter to find out.**


	22. Chapter 22

**To the anonymous guest, please tell me if I portrayed Jessica accurately in this chapter, I tried my best.**

"Why do you think he's calling us here at a moments notice?" Jessica asked as she and Juniper could be found walking towards the hidden entrance to the HOK, that resided inside the Hall of Fame.

"Don't know, maybe it has something to do with Joseph." Juniper guessed as she and Jessica walked through the mirror and came face to face with their answer, all their fellow rookie Guardians, circled around a hard-light containment cell, with an unconscious Joseph inside it.

"How'd this happen?" Juniper asked as she and Jessica quickly made their way forward.

"I can answer your question Juniper." RZ said as she noticed the two female rookies enter the HOK. "Despite your teams best efforts, and I'm not blaming you." RZ emphasized. "You could not capture Joseph, so I called in some old friends." RZ said as the ordinals stepped out of the simulation room, and came face to face with the rookies.

"What the heck?" Aaron asked as she noticed their where now six originals, as opposed to three. "I thought they where split?" he asked his leader.

"Oh we where." Troy said as he and his five originals powered down their armor as they walked forward. "But the time came for us to get off injured reserve and back into the game." Troy said, which earned head nods from all the other originals, but some scowls from the rookies.

"Surprised to see you of all people come back, Troy." Jessica shot at the Korean-American Guardian.

"Why's that?" Troy asked in a tone that indicated he was annoyed with the shot she had just taken at him.

"I thought you hated the Rusherz after they hid information on Endgame from you!" she shot again.

"That's a different story all together." Troy said as he folded his arms. "I came back to save Joseph, doesn't mean all is forgiven." Troy quickly added.

"You really think they had a choice!?" Jessica spat. Troy opened his mouth to retort, but Ricky put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, silently pleading with him to not say anything, and to the ordinals surprise, he held his tongue, which in turn surprised everyone.

"Anyways, Joseph was captured a few hours ago and brought back here, now we can begin the process of attempting to cure him." RZ said with a smile, which earned one from all the originals, and most of the rookies.

"Can we help him?" Dean asked in a cautious tone, not taking his eyes off the unconscious Guardian.

"I have several theories." RZ began in a serious tone. "But I admit they are just theories, I know little of how Negacore energy works, so we will have to do this by trial and error." he admitted.

"As long as our little brother is brought back, I'm happy." Marty said in a serious tone of his own.

"Why should we help him." Jack grunted, which earned looks from everyone. "After all he's done, him being here puts us all at risk!" Jack hissed with much venom in his voice.

"He's been corrupted Jack." Ash argued in her own angry tone. "You have not met the real Joseph, the one who saved us all and got corrupted in our places. Heck if he hadn't, Endgame would have possibly won, and we'd all be Nega-Guardians right now!" Ash shot back at the rookie, which just caused him to huff in anger.

"How do we know he won't bust out and kill us all?" Jack hissed.

"That won't happen." a new voice called out, as Ish's mother stepped into the HOK. "I built the containment unit myself, and plus I have a contingency plan in case he does break out." she said with a serious tone of her own.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"If you come with me, I'll show you." she said as she made a gesture to Jack, and with a snarl he followed her into a side room. Kristie and a few of the other rookies turned to follow, that was until RZ spoke up.

"This specific plan only involves Jack, we have plans for you as well, rest assured." RZ said, and that earned content looks from everyone, as Joseph began stirring in his cell.

"I think he's awake." Tua said, as indeed Joseph indeed tried to punch the containment field, only for him to recoil, grab his fist and let out a hiss of pain.

"That field was designed to trap Negacore energy, he's not going anywhere, at least not until he's cured." RZ informed everyone.

"Just in case, how do we make sure he does not escape?" Kristie asked.

"There will be shifts for every Guardian to watch him–"

"Along side us." a new voice called out as Swoop, Peg Leg and Bolt entered the room through their respective passageways. "RZ told us that Joseph had been brought in, and he wanted some extra security. So three Rusherz will guard him along side two Guardians." Swoop said, which earned head nods form everyone.

"First shift begins right away, Jessica, and Hunter will guard him alongside all present Rusherz." RZ ordered. "Rest of you can go home and get some rest." he said softly, as they all left, Ash looked back, and found Joseph staring at her, and she could see his purple glowing eyes from behind his black visor, and needless to say, it send shivers down her spine.


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to once again thank my lovely girlfriend for writing this opening scene, thanks angel.**

 _Ash felt she had been wandering for ages through this void, all around her were swirls of dark purple and blue. Her footsteps echoed through all around her as she walked further through this void._

 _Then, a figure in the distance catches her eye. She squints to get a better look at the figure standing far from her and then she realizes who it is._

 _"Joseph?" Ash asks, her voice echoing as she looks at the boy._

 _He says nothing and just gives her the same look he gave her earlier from his cell. Ash felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at that._

 _Suddenly, Joseph disappears and a bright light appears in his place. Ash cautiously walks towards the light as something begins form inside the light._

 _In the light, she can see what appears to be a memory or a vision. In the light she sees herself covered in blood standing over her fallen teammates and friends._

 _Her eyes widen at this "No...not again." she backs away slowly from the light, but then another one appears behind her. There she sees the memory of when she and Ish first kissed, but then it quickly changes showing her something she's never seen before._

 _"Mom?" Ash asked seeing an older woman that looked like her lying in a hospital bed not moving and her father standing over her with a devastated look on his face. He is holding the hand of a very young Ash who doesn't understand what is going on._

 _"No...no" Ash starts crying as her hands go over her mouth._

 _Then, more lights appear around her showing her painful memories and visions of might come. Most of them were of losing then people she cares for in her life; Ish, her father and her friends._

 _"Stop it! Please!" Ash cries as she sinks to the ground holding her head._

 _A figure then steps in front of her and she looks up to see Joseph looking down on her with an emotionless expression on his face._

 _"Why?" she asked, her voice shaky "Why are you doing this to me?"_

 _"I'm not doing anything, Ash" his voice echoed around them "She is"_

 _"She? She who?" Ash asks, but Joseph says nothing before disappearing again._

 _"WHO IS DOING THIS TO ME?!" Ash screams while holding her head in her hands and crying._

* * *

Ash awoke with a start to the sound of her NFL-R beeping on her night stand.

"Yea?" she quickly asked.

"Ash, it's time for us to guard Joseph." Ish informed her, but he did noticed the panicked tone in her voice. "Bad dream Ash?" Ish asked his girlfriend in a concerned tone.

"Hard to tell, this wasn't a normal nightmare, if I can even call it that." Ash answered with a yawn. "Regardless, I'm on my way to the HOK." Ash said as she stood up from her bed and stripped out of her pajamas and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt, activated her armor, and flew out her bedroom window towards the HOK.

* * *

"Have a great night." Ash said as Jessica and Hunter nodded their heads and left the HOK through it's hidden entrance, just as Ish entered into the HOK.

"How long is our shift, RZ?" Ish asked his leader.

"Five hours." RZ answered simply, which earned a head nod from the two Guardians present.

"He moved at all?" Ash asked as she looked into Joseph's containment cell, and found him sitting on the bed in a meditative stance.

"No, he's been like that for hours." RZ informed the duo.

"Is he asleep, or is it something else?" Ish asked.

"Not sure, his vitals are still the same, so it's hard to tell." RZ said as he as well looked at the corrupted Guardian.

Suddenly an alarm began blaring in the HOK, and both Guardians jumped up, even Joseph stirred slightly from his stance.

"What's going on?" Ish said in a panicked tone.

"Blitz Botz have been detected near the outskirts of the Safe Zone." RZ answered as several holographic displays popped up and showed blinking red dots.

"We'll go there right away." Ish said in determined tone.

"No Ish." RZ said sternly. "You and Ash are needed here, I'll send the others there right away." RZ said as with a thought he sent a message to the other's NFL-R's, only three Guardians where excluded since they needed their rest.

"You sure you don't need us?" Ish asked his leader.

"I need you two here to guard Joseph, the others are experienced enough to hold their own." RZ said in a firm tone.

* * *

Two hours had passed since the alarm had been tripped, and so far, none of the Guardians had reported in.

"Aaron, do you copy?" RZ asked the rookie Guardian, only to be met with static. "You there Dean?" RZ asked the leader of the rookie Guardians.

"Am I the only one who finds it unsettling that we are getting no response?" Ish asked in a panicked tone. Just after he had said that, another alarm began blaring inside the HOK.

"The Safe Zone has been breached, Guardians prepare for combat!" RZ ordered as seconds later an explosion ripped through the roof of the HOK, and in flew some standard Blitz Botz.

"Let's send these botz to the scrap yard." Ash snarled as she and Ish took up a fighting stance as the botz charged. "Super Stomp!" Ash yelled as she jumped and front flipped through the air and brought her right foot down, creating a shock-wave that ripped the ground open, causing the botz to fall into the chasm, where Ish and Ash began blasting them with energy blasts, easily destroying them.

"That was–" Ash began.

"To easy." Ish said in a suspicions tone as they walked up to the chasm where the botz mangled bodies now lay.

"That was only round one." a very familiar voice emanated from one of the botz. "Now begins round two." Wild Card laughed as through the hole in the ceiling flew in a dozen ninja Blitz Botz, followed by two dozen mimic Blitz Botz.

 **To be continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

"Please tell me you have a plan?" Ash whispered to Ish as they eyed the few dozen Blitz Botz that where preparing to attack her and her boyfriend.

"Don't really have time to plan–" Ish was cut off due to one of the Ninja Blitz Botz pulling out a few hard-light throwing stars and slinging them at the duo, resulting in them jumping to the side and returning fire with energy blasts, which the Botz dodged rather easily.

"Super Kick!" Ash shouted as she jumped into the air and formed an energy ball on her right foot and kicked it at the small army in front of her, managing to strike two of the ninja's in their chests, resulting in them falling to pieces. The other Ninja Blitz Botz quickly turned jumped into the shadows in the HOK and turned invisible.

"I hate when they do th–" Ish was cut off by a kick connecting with the back of his armored head, knocking him down to one knee.

"Ish!" Ash shouted as she ran towards her boyfriend to try and help him, only to be tackled mid-run by another invisible Ninja Blitz Bot, and two three more holding down her other limbs.

"Get off of her!" Ish roared as he shakily rose to his feet. "Freight Train Force!" he shouted as his orange shield formed in front of him as he ran towards the Botz. The mimic Blitz Botz who had been motionless quickly shimmered and then took upon Ish's form and ran at him with their own shields, resulting in Ish's shield shattering and them crashing into him and sending him flying. He had just fallen on his back when two Ninja Botz unsheathed hard-light swords and held them to Ish's throat. Loud laughing filled the room as Wild Card himself flew through the hole in the ceiling, and causally walked towards the two captured Guardians and RZ.

"Hello father, did you miss me?" Wild Card taunted RZ, to which RZ remained silent, trying to think of a way to save his two Guardians. "The other Guardians are separated from your little Hall Of Knowledge, and the two that where here have been defeated, tell me, will you not surrender the Core to me?" Wild Card asked in a taunting tone.

"Not all Guardians have been defeated, Warren." RZ said as he looked at Joseph's containment cell that was out of Wild Cards view, and with a thought, deactivated it, allowing Joseph to spring up and look around, where he quickly spotted Wild Card and made a bull rush towards him, and then struck Wild Card and sent him stumbling backwards.

"You release the fallen Guardian to fight me, how desperate are you father?" Wild Card mocked as he and Joseph both took up combat stances.

Wild Card made the first move by pressing a button on his wrist as the remaining Ninja Blitz Botz pulled out their swords and rushed at Joseph. Joseph responded by first firing a lightning bolt from his finger at the lead Bot and struck it in the face, resulting in it falling to pieces. The second bot raised his sword and tried to slash Joseph, only for the Guardian to grab the botz arm and twist it to a breaking point, causing it to drop the sword and Joseph grabbed it before it hit the ground and sliced three bots so cleanly that it took a full two seconds for them to fall in half.

"Impressive." Wild Card mocked the corrupted Guardian as he fired energy beams from every finger on his right hand at the Guardian, only for Joseph to raise his right hand and catch the energy beams and with a push of his hand send them flying back at Wild Card, which resulted in the man having to jump to the side to avoid the attack.

Joseph made a taunting 'Come get me' gesture with his left hand, which made Wild Card snarl as he pressed another button on his wrist and all the remaining Mimic Blitz Botz shimmered and turned into Wild Card, and circled around their master. Joseph snarled and powered up an attack that he knew would be a one hit knockout most likely. After the attack was charged up he clapped his hands together and an energy wave struck the Botz and Wild Card, sending them flying backwards into a wall, where the Botz fell apart and Wild Card dropping to both of his knees.

Joseph ran forward and picked up Wild Card by his throat in his left hand as an energy blade formed in his right hand.

"Joseph don't!" RZ yelled at the corrupted Guardian, which resulted in Joseph whipping his head around to look at RZ. "You can't kill him, he must live!" RZ ordered. Joseph appeared to sigh as the energy blade dissipated and Joseph dropped Wild Card, only for the man to repay his mercy by kicking him in the gut and teleporting himself out of the HOK. Joseph snarled and balled his right hand into a fist as he looked at the hole in the roof, and activated his flight app and took flight, only to have Jack appear in his way and tackle him back to the ground.

"Your not going anywhere Joseph!" Jack snarled as he took up a fighting stance. In response Joseph snarled and took up his own fighting stance. Once again the HOK would soon be field with the sounds fo combat as Ish and Ash where to hurt to get in the way.

 **To be Continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to put this out, but I had a bad case of writers block, but hopefully this will make up for the long delay. I promise the next one will be longer.**

"What were you thinking you were going to do, Joseph?" Jack growled as he began circling left, Joseph mirroring him. Joseph didn't reply, but kept circling. Suddenly, he darted forward and tried to punch Jack, only for the Guardian to dodge him. "I didn't catch that," Jack said sarcastically. "Could you repeat that for me?!" He shouted as he threw a punch of his own, only for Joseph to grab it and use the momentum to throw the Guardian over his shoulder.

 _'I said, try to anticipate your opponent's next move before it happens,'_ Joseph thought as he charged forward. As soon as he landed, Jack tried to kick Joseph in the gut, only for the corrupted Guardian to grab his foot and shove it back toward him, causing him to lose his footing for a moment. That was long enough for the corrupted Guardian to launch a kick of his own, knocking Jack to the ground. _'You done yet?'_ Joseph wondered as he walked forward.

Jack slowly rose to his feet, chuckling softly. "You've just been outmaneuvered, my friend," he said as his suit began glowing a bright blue. "I've got something special for you. SUPER DRAIN!" He shouted as his suit glowed even brighter, and Joseph's suit grew dim. It appeared as though purple energy was flowing from Joseph to Jack.

Ash and Ish were shocked. 'Is this the contingency plan that my mom mentioned?' Ish wondered as he saw the energy draining from Joseph.

Suddenly, Jack's suit began radiating purplish sparks. "Jack, shut it down!" Ash shouted. "Your suit can't handle that much power! Besides, that could kill Joseph, and that's the last thing we want!"

Jack shook his head, grimacing behind the helmet. "You think I care about that?! The last thing we need is for Wild Card to-" He never finished his statement, as his suit overloaded and exploded, blanketing the room in smoke. Suddenly, there was the sound of a flight-app activating, and Ash and Ish could only watch as Joseph flew away. _'We shall meet again, I'm certain of it,' the corrupted Guardian thought as he made his escape. 'The duels determine superiority, but only for a moment. Battles will continue, so long as the light still shines in the eyes of the defeated.'_

* * *

Unaware to the battle that had just transpired at the HOK, the remaining rookie Guardians could be found just wrapping up a battle with the last of Wild Card's Blitz Botz that had attacked the 'Safe Zone.'

"That's the last of them." Jessica said as she removed the remains of a Blitz Bot from her hard-light sword.

"Good, let's get back to the HOK." Dean ordered, which got head nods of agreements from his teammates. They where about to activate their flight-app and take flight when their NFL-R's started beeping with in incoming message.

"Guardians, the Hall Of Knowledge has been badly damaged, Ish, Ash and Jack are all injured." RZ informed them all.

"We are on our way, ETA fifteen minutes." Dean informed his leader.

"Be aware that Joseph escaped and might be headed in that direction–" RZ never got to finish due to the communication line going dead as a very familiar purple and black armored Guardian made a very shaky landing in front of them, and staggered for a few moments before taking up a combat stance.

"Your outnumbered Joseph, you might as well surrender!" Kristie snarled as she and her fellow Guardians all took up combat stances, but to their surprise, Joseph dropped to both of his knees suddenly.

"Is it me or does he seem–" Aaron was cut off by Layla speaking up.

"Weak?" Layla finished as she pulled up a reading on her HUD inside her armors helmet and began analyzing her enemy, and what she saw honestly surprised her. "Guys, his energy levels are not off the charts anymore, he seems almost... normal." Layla said as the others rushed forward and formed a circle around Joseph.

"Don't let your guard down guys, remember a venomous snake can still bite you." Kristie said wisely as she walked up to Joseph and put his hands behind his back, activated her hard-light lasso, and tied up his hands.

"Your coming back to the HOK with us." Dean hissed as he and Aaron grabbed Joseph's arms and took flight, the others following behind them.

 **Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm back my loyal fans. I'm sorry this chapter is not as long as I wanted, but I just has to put out a chapter. Special shout-out goes to my good friend Rushstar 32, who gave me the idea for this chapter, thank you my good friend for helping me break my writers block. Sad to say but Power Struggle is nearing it's end. But don't worry, there is a third story in the works.**

 _"Where the heck am I?" Ash asked aloud as she found herself wandering through a desert landscape, a hot wind blowing in her face, and whipping all around her._

 _"You are in a void Ash." a very familiar voice called out to her, and she turned to the side and saw a non armored Joseph standing there with his arms folded._

 _"Joseph." Ash stuttered as she tried to find her words. "What are you doing here, and what do you mean by 'you are in a void?'" she asked her fellow original._

 _"We don't have much time so I'll cut to the chase." Joseph said as he took a seat on the hot sand all around him. "Have a seat Ash, and I'll do my best to explain the situation." he said as he made a gesture for her to sit down, which she did, be it reluctantly._

 _"Care to answer my questions?" Ash asked in a serious tone._

 _"I'll answer them in order." Joseph answered curtly. "I'm here due to our connection–"_

 _"'Connection,' the heck does that mean?" she asked._

 _"I barely understand it myself to be honest." Joseph admitted as he made drawings in the sand with his left hand, which drew a smile from him as he remembered priceless memories. "We both have been affected by Negacore energy, only difference is that yours was concentrated, while mine was raw, but that us besides the point." He continued as he paused to take a breath._

 _"To the best of my knowledge, I've gathered that all Negacore energy operates on the same... frequency per say–"_

 _"Relevance?" Ash asked in an annoyed tone, which made Joseph laugh._

 _"I really missed your sense of humor while I was gone, Ash." Joseph joked, which earned a brief smile from her._

 _"The relevance is, that since we both are infected, we can communicate here, in the void that is our dreams." Joseph informed the red-headed Guardian._

 _"Why can we just talk in the real world?" Ash asked in a serious tone. "I mean you have not spoken to us once since you returned." Ash said in that still serious tone._

 _"I'll be honest once again, due to me being exposed to almost all the Negacore energy that was stored in Endgame's satellite, I doubt I'd say anything sensible if I speak, but here... I can talk freely." he said in an almost giddy tone._

 _"Also you can scare the heck out of me." Ash muttered as she remembered the nightmare version of Joseph she had encountered._

 _"I'm sorry, but what?" Joseph asked in a confused tone._

 _"I had a dream with you in it, you said I'm the reason you died." Ash informed her fellow Guardian._

 _"Odd, I don't remember that." Joseph muttered._

 _"Was that not you?" Ash asked._

 _"I don't know who or what you encountered, but that was not me Ash. I'm serious this is the first time I've found the right frequency for us to be able to communicate." he said in a serious tone, and despite the desert heat, Ash felt a cold shiver go down her spine, when suddenly the dessert wind started to pick up in intensity, and the boiling sun above started to turn black._

 _"We don't have much time before the connection is severed." Joseph said in a panicked tone. "Listen carefully Ash, that rookie Guardian managed to drain my Negacore energy to a low level, but give it enough time and it will come back again. Regardless, you have a chance to save me, you must first–" he was unable to finish due to the and he was sitting on starting to pull him bellow the sand._

 _"Joseph!" Ash cried as she bolted up and ran over to him and grabbed his hand, trying to keep him above the sand. "What's the first step?!" she asked in a panicked tone._

 _"You must purify my shield–" he was unable to finish due to the sand suddenly pulling him beneath the sand, as everything started to melt into one big color, and then everything went black._

* * *

Ash awoke with a start, her heart racing a million miles a minute as she bolted upright in her bed. Immediately she reached unto her night-stand and slipped on her NFL-R.

"Ish, you there?" she asked after she opened a private line of communication with her boyfriend.

"I'm here." Ish answered after a few minutes of waiting. "What's up?" he asked his girlfriend.

"I think I know how to save Joseph..."

 **To be continued...**


	27. Chapter 27

**This is the final chapter of Power Struggle my good friends, I hope you enjoy this end of this story.**

"Ash, this information will prove to be invaluable." RZ said with a smile on his face as he processed the information Ash had just told him. "I will begin looking for ways to purify his shield coin at once." RZ said in a determined tone as he began looking through his memory banks for old projects that he had worked on as Dr. Richard Zimmer.

"Can we get in estimate as to how long it could take to purify his shield coin?" Ash asked in an excited tone.

"It could take a few days to a few weeks, it all depends on what I can find in my memory banks." RZ answered honestly. Ash was about to answer until the door to the HOK opened and in walked the other five originals, for Ish had informed them of what had transpired between Ash and Joseph.

"RZ, is it true you might be able to save him?" Marty asked his leader.

"Given the information Ash has provided me with, it is possible, but I cannot confirm anything at this time." RZ answered.

"RZ, how do we purify his shield coin?" Troy asked in a skeptical tone.

"That's most likely will be the hardest part." RZ began, which earned confused and concerned looks from his Guardians. "I know very little about Negacore energy and how it works, so it will most likely turn into trial and error." RZ said.

"Wait a second, RZ." Tua said as he snapped his fingers. "We might know little about Negacore energy, but we some individuals who might know a little about it, 32 of them to be exact..." Tua said with a big smile on his face, which earned ones from RZ, and the other originals.

* * *

"Aye, I know a little about Negacore energy." Peg-Leg said as he and the other 31 Rusherz could be found in the HOK after RZ had summoned them.

"I hate to correct you, but we know a lot about it." Bolt said with a grim expression on his face.

"Due tell." Ricky said simply as he put his hands into his pants pocket.

"Endgame made the Negacores to feed off of negative emotions, just like how the Megacores are fueled by the good emotions of the game–" Bolt was cut off by Ish.

"Hate to interrupt, but I've got a question." Ish said as Bolt made a gesture indicating for him to ask his question. "What happens when you combine a Megacore and a Negacore, do they balance each other or cancel each other out?" Ish asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Freedom said in a serious tone, which earned head nods from most of the Guardians, but skeptical looks from others.

"Is there anything you now about the Negacores that could help us purify Joseph's shield coin?" Ash asked.

"Afraid not, Ash." Swoop answered. "Once you are connected to the Negacores, it's very hard to sever the connection." Swoop said in a serious tone.

"Then how do we purify his shield coin?" Ricky asked in an annoyed tone.

"There might not be a way, as sad as that is to say." Bolt answered.

"There has to be a way." Ash said in a determined tone. "I trust what Joseph told me." Ash said as she clenched a fist in resilience.

"I believe I might have a solution." RZ said and that surprised them all, for he had been silent as he looked through his memory banks. "We might not have a way to purify the shield coin, but what if we restore his connection to the core?" RZ asked the Rusherz.

"How would you recommend doing that, RZ?" Peg-Leg asked.

"Ash informed me that Joseph said that Jack managed to drain his Negacore energy to a low level before his armor blew up, since his energy levels are low, what if we give him a new shield coin?" RZ asked.

"Didn't he steal several of the rookies shield coins?" Tua asked.

"That's right he did." RZ answered, maybe all along he was trying to fix himself." RZ said, which earned gasps from all the Guardians.

"If he stole the coins, why is he still like this?" Marty asked.

"Maybe he knew he needed the coins, but maybe he didn't know what to do with them." Ish answered.

"Regardless, I believe if we restore his connection to the core, that combined with his low Negacore energy, could possibly purify him." RZ said.

"Then that's what we'll do." Ash said with a determined look on his face, which was mirrored by all her fellow Guardians.

"Only question is, how do you intent to do that RZ?" Peg-Leg asked RZ.

"Joseph is currently unconscious in a containment cell in another room, step one: remove his shield coin. Step two: put a pure shield coin into his NFL-R. Step three: we purify him." RZ answered, which earned head nods and determined looks from everyone present.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Ish asked his girlfriend as she lied down on a hard-light bed that was right next to Joseph's containment cell. They where about to begin the process of removing Joseph's corrupted shield coin, when Ash had suggested using the brain beam to keep him sedated, which everyone seemed to be in favor of. However Ash had decided to go back into the void and inform Joseph of their plan, which everyone was objecting to.

"It's best for him to know what's going on." Ash said as RZ kept calibrating the brain beam to the correct frequency after analyzing Ash's brain patterns from the last 24 hours. After a few minutes he finally found what he was looking for.

"Ash, I've calibrated the brain beam to the exact frequency, are you sure you want to do this, there is no promise we can pull you out until the mission is complete." RZ said in a concerned tone.

"I'm positive." Ash said as she laid down on her hard-light bed.

"Come back to me." Ish whispered as he leaned down and gave Ash a quick peck on her lips, as RZ began bathing them both in the brain beams blue beams and soon they both where in a deep sedated sleep.

* * *

 _Ash opened her eyes and once again found herself standing in a hot desert environment._

 _"Welcome back." a voice called out from behind her, and upon turning around she saw Joseph standing there with a serious look on his face._

 _"Joseph, I came here to tell you that–" she was cut off by Joseph raising a hand._

 _"I know why your hear, but I'm not the only one." Joseph said in a low whisper that she barely heard. But before she could answer the hot wind intensified all around her, whipping sand into her eyes. The sun suddenly went dark and dark thunder clouds began rumbling over heard. Suddenly the ground began shaking and a large crevice opened up in front of them, and black lightning began roaring out of the crevice, as suddenly a very familiar looking robotic woman roared out of the crevice and began laughing evilly._

 _"Hello Ashley Reynolds, long time no see." Endgame said in a mocking tone._

 _"What is she doing here?!" Ash screamed as Endgame threw a lightning bolt at them both, which they where barely able to dodge._

 _"You really think I couldn't follow you here." Endgame mocked as she clapped her hands together and a wave of purple energy formed and slammed into both Joseph and Ash, knocking them unto their backs where they began gasping for breath._

 _"My negative energy created the frequency you two share, so long story short, I can also access it." Endgame laugh as she descended to the ground and began causally walking towards the injured Guardians. "You will not save Joseph, in fact, you can't even save yourself." Endgame mocked as she formed a sword out of purple energy and slashed it across Ash's cheek, drawing a thin red line that began bleeding._

* * *

"RZ you seeing this?!" Ish asked in a panicked tone as a thin red line had opened up and began bleeding on Ash's face.

"I don't can't see what's going on inside her head anymore." RZ said in a panicked tone of his own.

"Pull the plug, get her out of there!" Ish ordered.

"I can't." RZ said as he began trying to pull her out. "Something has locked me out of the system, she's trapped in there, only hope we have is to complete the mission..."

* * *

 _"You might have come into the void, but your never getting back out." Endgame whispered in an evil tone as she picked up Ash and formed a blade out of lightning, and prepared to induce the killing blow._

 _"If I'm never getting out, neither are you!" Ash roared as she kicked Endgame in her face so hard that Endgame stumbled backwards and dropped Ash._

 _"Enter the Rush Zone!" Ash shouted as her armor replaced her civilian attire and she took up a fighting stance._

 _"You've only beaten me alone once Ashley Reynolds, but that was not in my domain that is the void." Endgame mocked her enemy._

 _"She's not alone." Joseph growled as he raised his NFL-R._

 _"You forget Sanders, I corrupted your shield coin, you go Guardian, I'll be able to control you." Endgame hissed._

 _"Maybe you did in the real world, but we are also in my mind, and I will not let you corrupt me anymore!" Joseph roared as he ran forward and front-flipped into the air. "Enter the Rush Zone!" Joseph yelled as his red and black armor formed around him, and he delivered a dive kick to Endgame's chest, making her stumble backwards._

 _"Guardians unite!" Ash yelled as she and Joseph began firing blue energy bolts at Endgame, which made her stumble backwards towards the crevice she had came out of, which was unnoticed by her._

 _"You see what I see?" Joseph whispered._

 _"Oh yea." Ash whispered back as they both activated their flight app and took flight._

 _"Ash, I'll give you momentum, you know what to do!" Joseph yelled as he began spinning Ash around and flung her towards the ground._

 _"Super Stomp!" she yelled just before her right foot connected with the ground and it ripped the ground open, and with a scream Endgame was sucked back into the ground, and disappeared from sight._

 _"How'd you know I'd know what to do?" Ash asked as Joseph landed next to her._

 _"I took a leap of faith." Joseph answered simply as for both of them the world around them began melting into one big color._

* * *

"Ash, you OK?" Ish asked as Ash gained consciousness and put a hand to her bleeding cheek to wipe away some of the blood.

"How's Joseph?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Never better." a familiar voice called out as she sat up and looked to her right and saw Joseph smiling from inside his containment cell... and that made Ash smile as well...

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

"Welcome back little brother." Marty said as he patted Joseph on his right shoulder as all Guardians, new and old could be found relaxing near the 50 yard line at the football field.

"Man it's good to be back." Joseph said with a happy sigh.

"It's good for us to officially meet you... since last time you tried to kill us." Dean joked, which earned an embarrassed look from Joseph.

"I'm sorry about that." Joseph apologized.

"You should be." Jack grumbled, which Joseph heard, but he chose to ignore it.

"You guys actually took down Endgame alone?" Juniper asked in an excited tone.

"We sure–" Ash began with a smile.

"I doubt it." Joseph said with a grimace, which earned everyone's attention. "We might have beat her in the dream void, but I doubt we've seen the last of Endgame..."

* * *

"You have no idea Guardians." Endgame whispered from the throne room of her ship as she spied on the Guardians. "Enjoy this time while you can." she said with an evil smile as with a thought, 32 pods opened up and the Crushers all walked forward and took their places next to their master, as with another thought she opened up 32 containment pods, revealing all 32 Negacores, which where glowing with an intense purple aura. "Rusherz and Guardians beware, soon it will be the beginning of the end..."

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of Power Struggle my good friends: Unto the credits:**

 **Nobel Six: Creator/Writer**

 **The Dark Lord Duroth: Co-Creator**

 **AliE96: Consultant/ Kristie's Creator**

 **Death Fury: Consultant/ Jack's Creator**

 **Fatheringbottam: Consultant**

 **The Story's Shadow: Consultant/ Dean, Hunter, Amara and Layla's Creators**

 **Darkest Nightmare's Dread: Editor/Writer**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Consultant/ Juniper's Creator**

 **Rushstar32: Consultant/ Jessica's Creator**

 **The Last Border Collies: Friend who reviewed Rise of Endgame on YouTube**

 **Last but certainly not least, I want to thank all the fans who've stuck with this series through Rise of Endgame and Power Struggle. This story might be over, but this series is not...**

 **Coming Soon: "NFL Rush Zone: The Endgame"**


End file.
